Pojken som blev ingen
by AuroraAlexius
Summary: Neville Longbottom har alltid sett upp till Harry Potter - Pojken som överlevde. Om Voldemort hade gjort ett annat val kunde det varit Neville som var den Utvalda, men nu var han Ingen. NL/HP.
1. När man är ingen

Kap.1 _När man är ingen_

Han snubblade på översta trappsteget och tappade alla sina böcker. Alla andra elever vände sig om och såg på honom när han reste sig upp röd i ansiktet.

Han böjde sig ner och började plocka upp sina böcker som hade spridigts ut i korridoren. Ingen kom fram för att hjälpa honom.

Varför skulle de?

Han var ju bara Neville Longbottom, knubbiga, klantiga, korkade Neville Longbottom.

Han suckade och fortsatte framåt med böckerna i ett krampaktigt tag i famnen.

Han hade inte många vänner här på Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley var nästan de ända. Och Luna Lovegood såklart.

Men trots att de pratade med honom så var han ändå inte en av dem.

De var Den Gyllene Trion och han var inte en del av den, som sagt Trion, en trio bestod bara av 3 personer.

Luna var väl schysst. Hon var lite mer som honom. Lite utanför och udda.

Men hon var inte han bästa kompis, eller vad men ska säga, han kunde inte precis berätta allt för henne. Sina innersta tankar och känslor.

Någon sådan kompis hade han inte.

Han var på väg till lektionen i trolldryckskonst. Till Snape.

Han rös. Han hatade trolldryckskonst och han hatade framför allt Snape.

Han hade gjort hans liv här på Hogwarts ett helvete. Men som tur var är det här hans sista år här. Snape skrämde livet hur honom.

Varje gång han skulle gå dit ville han bara vända och springa därifrån. Vilken gryffindorare han var…

När han kom dit var Harry, Hermione och Ron redan där.

Han fick återigen lust att vända och springa för livet.

Fast han fick nog glömma de planerna när Harry vände sig om och såg rakt in i hans ögon och gjorde hans ben till spagetti.

Han tvivlade på att han ens skulle kunna ta sig till dörren utan att benen vek sig under honom.

Han hade länge haft förbjudna känslor för den berömda gryffindoraren. Men han kunde inte hjälpa det.

Att han var homosexuell hade han också vetat länge.

Men Harry förhäxade honom. När han såg in i Harrys gröna ögon ville han bara vända sig om och springa för livet, men ändå kasta sig runt halsen på honom och kyssa honom passionerat. Han ville dra handen genom det korpsvarta håret och känna Harrys kropp mot sin.

"Hej Neville" sade Harry. Gud han älskade hans röst.

"H… he… hej" stammade han. Han fick lust att dunka huvudet i stenväggen.

Varför var han tvungen att stamma?!

Han kände hur blodet steg upp till hans kinder.

"Hur är det Neville? Du ser lite sjuk ut" sade Hermione bekymrat.

"Det är bra" ljög han. Sanningen att säga var att han inte alls mådde bra. Harrys närvaro gjorde honom febrig och dessutom var det snart trolldryckskonst med Snape och slytherinarna.

"Ur vägen knubbis!" hörde han plötsligt hur någon röt bakom och puttade in honom i väggen.

Han kände hur läppen sprack och hur blodet rann ner för hans haka.

Toppen. Slytherinare.

"Vad i helvete tror du att du gör Malfoy?" sade Harry argt.

Harry försvarade honom. Hela hans inre värmdes upp.

"Röjer ohyra ur min väg" svarade Malfoy överlägset och såg på honom.

Han blängde tillbaks.

"Va fan glor du på?" fräste Malfoy.

"I… inget" stammade han. Malfoy fnyste och vände sig om från honom.

Fan… varför sa han inget i stil med "apan mittemot". Men han vågade inte.

Varför var han tvungen att vara så feg?

Han förtjänade inte att vara en gryffindorare.

Harry tyckte säkert inte om honom. Han ville väl ha någon som var modig och så någorlunda bra ut.

Han var säkert inte ens bög!

Då öppnades dörren till helvetet. Alltså till trolldryckssalen.

Och där stod ingen mindre än Snape.

Snape lät sin svarta blick svepa över elevgruppen. Han stannade vid Neville som svalde.

"Longbottom"

Han ryckte till när Snape sa hans namn.

"Vad har hänt med din läpp?" undrade han kallt och borrade in sin svarta blick i hans ögon.

"Inget Sir" svarade han och tvingade sig själv att möta Snapes blick.

"Så den bara började blöda av sig själv?" sade Snape tvivlande.

"Precis Sir" fick han fram utan att börja stamma.

Snape såg fortfarande tvivlade på honom men vände sig om och gick in i klassrummet.

Han suckade lättat och torkade blodet från hakan.

"Varför sa du inte bara som det var?" väste Hermione till honom när det gick in i klassrummet. "Att Malfoy puttade dig"

"För det är ingen idé" svarade han lågt. "Han skulle ändå bara skylla på mig och säga att Malfoy aldrig skulle göra nått sånt och att jag ska sluta skylla min egen klumpighet på andra".

"Du har förmodligen rätt, tyvärr" suckade Hermione.

"TYSTNAD!" röt Snape när alla hade kommit in i klassrummet. Som vanligt helt i onödan. "Idag ska vi en väldigt svår dryck, och jag tvivlar på att någon av er kommer att lyckas". Han så illsinnat på klassen.

Neville suckade djup och sjönk djupare ner i stolen. Det här skulle inte bli någon bra lektion.

-

Så, kort kapitel men hoppas ni gillade den ;P

Vet inte hur lång tid det kommer ta innan det kommer ett nytt kapitel, men förmodligen ganska länge. Håller på med 'En mugglare i Slytherin' och försöker lägga ut nya kapitel på den så fort som möjligt. Men det går inte så bra för mig… x) men ska försöka skynda mig :P

Men skicka en review iaf :D vill gärna veta vad ni tycker ;) o finns det nån som vill ha en fortsättning på den här? ;P


	2. Hur dum får man va?

Kapitel 2 _hur dum får man va?_

Det hade gått knappt halva terminen men han höll redan på att bli tokig på grund av sina känslor för Harry.

Det var ganska pinsamt faktiskt. För varje gång Harry var i närheten - gick han in i folk, tappade saker och här om dagen hade han faktiskt missat dörren när han skulle gå in till förvandligskonsten och gått rakt in i väggen istället.

Han hade fortfarande en bula i pannan efter det.

Idag var det i alla fall dags för terminens första Hogsmeadeutflykt. Han skulle dit med Luna så han slapp gå helt ensam.

Han hade helst velat stanna kvar i slottet men Luna hade insisterat på att han skulle följa med.

Men det var så skönt när slottet nästan var tomt. Inga personer som kastade glåpord efter honom eller gav honom konstiga blickar.

Fast nu skulle han istället tvingas ut till de personer som gjorde det. Men han ville inte göra Luna besviken.

Han kanske skulle få träffa Harry.

"Hej Neville" sade Luna drömmande en kvart senare när de träffades i entréhallen.

"Hej Luna" sade han.

"Ska vi gå?" sade hon och gjorde en svepande rörelse mot porten.

"Visst" han ryckte på axlarna och följde med henne ut.

"Vart vill du gå då?" frågade hon när de kom till byn.

"Vet inte… Godisbaronen kanske? Vart vill du gå?"

"Okej, låter bra" hon log och började gå mot Godisbaronen. "Så Neville, vad är det som tynger dig?" frågade hon helt plötsligt.

"Va? Det är inget som tynger mig…" svarade han och såg bort. Självklart var det nått som tyngde honom, men han kände inte för att berätta för Luna.

Harry.

Hon stannade och såg på honom.

"Jag är inte så dum som jag ser ut Neville" sade hon. "Jag ser att något är fel. Kan du inte berätta vad det är, snälla? Det kommer att kännas bättre sen"

"Du kommer att tycka jag är äcklig…" sade han lågt.

"Äcklig?" sade hon förvånat. "Varför skulle jag tycka det?"

"Okej jag ska säga som det är, men du får lova att inte skratta" viskade han och såg ängsligt men ändå bestämt på henne. "Och du får absolut inte berätta för någon".

"Okej, jag lovar". Hon såg spänt på honom.

"Okej…"han tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag är kär…"

"Men det är ju jättebr…"

"… i en kille" avslutade han.

Luna stirrade chockat på honom. Hon skrattade i alla fall inte.

Hon harklade sig. "I vem?"

"Harry" viskade han knappt hörbart och såg bort.

Luna öppnade och stängde munnen flera gånger innan hon svarade.

"Det är okej, Neville, jag tycker inte du är äcklig" sade hon sedan bestämt.

"Tycker du inte?" han såg hoppfullt på henne.

"Nej absolut inte, att vara homosexuell är helt okej" sade hon och log mot honom.

Han kunde inte göra annat än le tillbaka.

"Så ville du ha nått godis eller inte?" frågade hon som om inget hade hänt och fortsatte gå mot Godisbaronen.

"Självklart" han flinade bakom hennes rygg. Luna var underlig, men hon hade verkligen fått honom på bättre humör.

Det kanske inte skulle bli en så hemsk dag när allt kommer omkring.

Inne på Godisbaronen var det smockfullt med folk. De fick armbåga sig in för att komma fram till hyllorna.

"Åh, hej Neville, hej Luna" sade en röst bredvid dem.

"Hej Hermione" sade Luna glatt. Neville vände sig om.

Och hamna öga mot öga med Harry.

"Hej Harry" sade han lågt och blev illröd i ansiktet.

"Hej Neville. Kan du ge mig en ask med chokladgrodor?" sade Harry och pekade på hyllan bakom Neville.

"V… visst" sade han och vände sig om för att ta ner en ask åt Harry.

Och självklart ska han råka slå ner alla askar som stod på hyllan.

"Helvete!" utbrast han och blev om möjligt ännu rödare i ansiktet.

Han böjde sig ner för att börja plocka upp alla askar. Även Harry, Luna och Hermione böjde sig ner för att hjälpa till.

Tillslut de hade fått upp alla askar på hyllan igen.

"Här" han räckte fram en chokladgrodeask till Harry.

"Tack Neville" sade Harry och flinade.

"Varsågod" sade han och tog ner en till ask till sig själv.

"Jag tror jag bara ska ha det här" sade han sedan till Luna.

"Okej, jag är också klar" sade hon.

"Jag tror vi också är klara" sade Hermione. "Vi tänkte gå till Tre kvastar sen, vill ni följa med?"

"Gärna" sade Luna lite drömmande.

"Bra" log Hermione. "Då ska vi väl bara betala det här"

De trängde sig fram till kön. Eller vad de trodde var kön i alla fall.

Han hamnade bakom Harry. När han andades in kände han doften av Harrys hår.

Han motstod lusten att dra fingrarna genom det

Hela tiden kom det mer och mer elever in på Godisbaronen.

Tillslut kunde han inte röra sig utan att putta till någon annan. Och han stod tryckt mot Harrys rygg.

Harrys väldigt snygga rygg.

Hur man kunde ha en snygg rygg visste han inte, men Harry hade det.

Och på nått sett hade hans hand hamnat på Harrys röv. Utan att han kunde flytta den.

Han svale nervöst.

Han kände hur Harry skruvade på sig för att få bort honom.

"Jag är ledsen Harry, men jag kan inte flytta på mig" viskade han urskuldande i Harrys öra.

"Okej… det är lugnt" viskade Harry tillbaks. Och om han inte såg fel tyckte han att Harrys kinder blev lite rödare.

Han själv var redan knallröd i ansiktet kände han, men som tur verkade alla andra elever inte märka det.

De var väl alldeles för upptagna med sitt godis och brydde sig inte vad andra hade för sig.

Det gjorde inte han heller för tillfället.

För just nu hade han sin hand på Harry Potters bak!

Harry Potters väldigt välformade och fasta, men ändå mjuka, bak.

Han försökte motstå impulsen att klämma på den.

Men det var svårt.

Nu var det smockfullt där inne och väldigt varmt.

Han kände hur svetten rann ner för hans rygg. Harry skruvade på sig igen framför honom.

"Förlåt…" viskade han, fast han trodde Harry inte hörde honom. Harry svalde.

"Det gör inget, det är ju inte ditt fel" viskade Harry tillbaks. Han ryggade förvånat tillbaks.

Och puttade till personen som stod bakom. Den personen fnyste irriterat åt honom.

Han hade inte trott Harry hade hört honom.

"Jag önskar bara att folk slutade komma in" sade Harry irriterat. "Det är fullt, fattar de inte det".

Han nickade, tills han insåg att Harry inte såg honom.

"Mm"

Inte för det gjorde honom något egentligen.

Han stod närmare Harry än han någonsin gjort och andades in hans goda doft.

Han ville inte flytta på sig.

Men självklart kom de fram till kassan alldeles för snart, betalade och kunde pressa sig ut igen.

"Merlin vad varmt det var där inne!" utbrast Hermione så fort de kom ut igen.

Ute var det svalt och duggade lätt.

Han vände lättat upp huvudet mot himlen och lät regnet svalka hans ansikte.

Och han undvek att se på Harry. Trots att han kände hans blickar på sig.

"Men vart är Ron?" undrade Luna plötsligt, fast det lät som om hon pratade om vädret.

Alla vände sig om och såg sig omkring efter Ron.

"Jag vet inte" sade Harry förvånat.

"Men han var ju med oss när vi gick in dit" sade Hermione och pekade på Godisbaronen.

Där inne kunde de se hur massa elever gick omkring bland hyllorna.

"Där!" utbrast Neville plötsligt och pekade. "Jag ser nått rött som rör sig"

"Ja, jag ser" sade Hermione. "Det måste vara Ron"

"Men vad gör han därinne när vi är här ute?" undrade Harry dumt.

"Han märkte väl inte att vi gick ut kanske?" sade Hermione trött.

"Åh…" sade Harry. Hermione suckade.

Merlin vad Harry var söt när han såg så där vilsekommen ut.

Han ville ha honom så mycket.

"Jag går in och hämtar honom" sade Hermione. "Ni kan väl gå i förväg och ta ett bord?"

"Okej" sade Luna glatt och drog iväg de båda killarna mot Tre kvastar.

Inne på Tre kvastar var det varmt och skönt och han drog in den välbekanta lukten samtidigt som Luna släpade honom och Harry till ett bord i hörnet.

"Sitt" sade hon och puttade ner honom och Harry på bänken bredvid varandra. Själv satte hon sig mittemot och stirrade ingående på dem. Han skruvade på sig besvärat under Lunas granskande blick och en obehaglig tystnad la sig över dem. Han såg hur Harry satt och stirrade upp i taket och försökte ignorera Luna. Han tvivlade på att hon ens märkte att hon stirrade.

Han började fundera över om det hade varit en så bra idé att berätta för Luna om Harry när allt kommer omkring. För just nu verkade hon göra allt för att para ihop dem. Och det var inte alls vad Neville ville.

Visst ville han vara med Harry, men när Luna gjorde så här blev det bara olustigt.

Han hörde hur dörren öppnades och till hans stora lättnad var det Hermione och Ron som kom in. Även Harry vände sig mot dörren och lyste upp när hans två bästa kompisar kom in.

"Hej igen" sade Hermione glatt, drog ut en stol och satte sig. Hennes kinder var rosiga av kylan ute och det rann regndroppar från hennes hår. "Ursäkta att det tog sån tid, men jag hade lite svårt att få ut Ron därifrån"

"Hej Neville, hej Luna" sade Ron och satte sig ner på stolen bredvid Hermione. "Men det finns ju så mycket att välja mellan!"

De andra skrattade.

"Vill ni ha nått och dricka?" undrade Hermione och ställde sig upp.

"Gärna" sade Luna utan att ta ögonen från honom och Harry.

"Ja tack" sade han.

"Okej, Ron följer du med mig?" sade Hermione. Ron ställde sig upp.

"Jag följer också med!" utbrast Harry och hoppade upp från bänken.

När de hade kommit utom hörhåll böjde sig Neville fram över bordet mot Luna.

"Kan du sluta med det där?" väste han. Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Med vadå?" sade hon drömmande.

"Att stirra på mig och Harry sådär" viskade han. "Jag uppskattar att du accepterar att jag är bög, men nu när du vet, måste du stirra på mig och Harry som om vi vore cirkusfreaks"

"O… förlåt, jag ska sluta" sade hon och log. "Men jag tycker ni är så gulliga tillsammans bara"

"Sch" väste han precis som Harry, Ron och Hermione kom tillbaks.

"Här" sade Ron och räckte fram en flaska med honungsöl.

"Tack" sade han. Ron och Hermione satte sig ner på stolarna och Harry gav Luna en misstänksam blick innan han återigen satte sig på bänken bredvid Neville. Luna satt och stirrade upp i taket och märkte knapp när Ron ställde ner en flaska med honungsöl framför henne. De började prata om Binns senaste läxa, men han lyssnade inte. Han var helt upptagen av sina tankar om Harry.

Vad skulle han göra för att Harry skulle gilla honom? Eller se honom över huvudtaget?

Han ville ha honom så mycket. Den svarthårige gryffindorarens blotta närvaro gjorde honom snurrig. Han satt så nära honom att han kunde känna Harrys kroppsvärme strömma mot honom och om han bara lutade sig lite åt vänster skulle han nudda honom.

_Rör honom_

Han skakade av sig sin inre röst. Han kunde bara inte stäcka fram huvudet och röra vid honom.

_Gör det bara, få det att se ut som olycka_

Nej

Han dunkade huvudet i bordet av frustration. De andra stirrade förvånat på honom.

"Neville?" sade Hermione. "Vad håller du på med?"

"Öh…" sade han med huvudet mot bordet. "Jag vet inte riktigt". Han lyfte huvudet försiktigt och mötte de andras förvånade blickar. Men han vågade inte se på Harry.

"Okej…" sade Ron och mötte menande Hermiones blick. Luna såg tankfull ut när hon såg på honom.

"Jag måste gå" sade han plötsligt och ställde sig upp.

"Va? Varför då?" sade Hermione förvånat.

"Jag… jag vet inte riktigt" sade han och sprang ut från Tre kvastar.

Han gick med snabba steg mot skolan och hörde först inte att någon följde efter honom. Förens denne någon ropade på honom.

"Neville vänta!"

Han frös till mitt i steget när han kände igen Harrys röst. Han svängde runt och såg Harry komma emot honom halvspringande.

"Varför gick du bara?" undrade Harry när han kom fram. Han såg oroligt på honom.

"Jag vet inte…" sade han lågt och tittade ner i backen. Det hade börjat regnat kraftigare sen senast de var ute och dropparna slog i marken. De stod bredvid ett av de sista husen i Hogsmeade och det fanns inga andra i närheten.

"Hur är det egentligen, Neville?" sade Harry. "Du har varit… annorlunda och frånvarande på sistone"

Han svalde klumpen han hade i halsen och såg upp och mötte den andres klargröna blick. Harry såg oroligt på honom och han sänkte åter blicken för han inte klarade av att möta hans oroliga blick. På vägen ner till marken såg han Harrys mjukt formade läppar och han stannade med blicken på dem. Sen – utan att tänka – tog han ett steg framåt och pressade sina läppar mot Harrys. Han la sin ena hand på hans bröst och den andra handen bakom hans nacke och höll honom närmare sig. Hans huvud höll på att sprängas av olika känslor när han äntligen fick känna Harrys läppar mot sina. Han kände hur Harry stelnade till i hans armar och böjde sig bort. Han släppte honom motvilligt.

"Vad håller du på med Neville?" undrade han chockat.

"Kysser dig tror jag…" viskade Neville och rodnade. Sen vände han sig om och sprang. Han brydde sig inte om att Harry ropade efter honom.

Hur dum får man va?!

Vad höll han på med?! Varför kysste han Harry?

Han fick lust att slå sig själv i huvudet med något hårt. Men han fortsatte bara springa. Som om han kunde springa ifrån sina problem.

Vad skulle Harry tro om honom?

Fan!

Nu hade han förstört allt, hur skulle han kunna se Harry i ögonen igen?

Han kom fram till skolan och störtade genom porten och sprang nästan rakt in i Mr Filch.

Mr Filch svor ilsket åt honom att han skulle få strafftjänst men han bara fortsatte bara springa.

Han hade värre problem än Mr Filch.

Han kom fram till sjunde våningen och sjönk utmattat ner mot väggen bredvid Barnabas den barnsligas gobeläng. Han kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken och han reste sig mödosamt upp igen.

De flesta elever var fortfarande kvar i Hogsmeade men han ville ändå vara någonstans där ingen kunde hitta honom.

Han gick fram och tillbaks framför väggen, blundade och tänkte – _jag vill ha någonstans där jag kan vara ensam, jag vill ha någonstans där jag kan vara ensam, jag vill ha någonstans där jag kan vara ensam…_

När han öppnade ögonen igen hade en dörr uppenbarat sig på den förut tomma väggen.

Han suckade lättat och öppnade dörren och slank in.

Det var ett litet rum med mörkblå väggar och den ända möbeln var en säng. Han sjönk ner på sängen och släppte lös tårarna. Han la sig ner och snyftade mot kudden.

Det sista han kom ihåg innan han sjönk in i sömnens välkomnande mörker var att han verkligen hatade sig själv just nu…

-

Ett kapitel? :O Japp, nu har jag varit duktigt och lyckas skrapa ihop ett till kapitel x) *stolt*

Hoppas det är någon som fortfarande är intresserad :D Skulle verkligen bli jätteglad om jag fick en liten Review eller två ^^

Tack i förväg :D


	3. Spring, knubbis, spring

**Förlåt tusen gånger om för att jag är så seg på att lägga ut nya kapitel**. **Hoppas ni inte har tröttnat på mig och att den är nån som har längtat till den här fortsättningen. Men jag har haft otroligt mycket att göra och känt mig lite omotiverad. Känns som det inte är så många som läser den här. Ja, jag vet, nu kommer jag bara med ursäkter och klagar, så nu ska jag äntligen låtar er läsa. Injoy! ;) **

Kapitel 3_spring knubbis spring_

När han slog upp ögonen nästa morgon tog det ett tag för hans omtöcknade huvud att komma ihåg var han befann sig. Sen kom han ihåg gårdagen och att han var i Vid behov rummet. Hans kinder var stela av torkade tårar och trots att han hade sovit i flera timmar var han fortfarande helt utmattad. Han reste sig mödosamt upp och stapplade bort till ett litet badrum, som han inte hade några minnen av att ha funnits där igår. Han ställde sig framför spegeln och såg in i sina egna ögon.

Han var ful.

Hans smutsbruna hår var tovigt och spretade åt alla håll. Inte på ett sådär snyggt sätt som Harrys hår, utan på ett fult och risigt sätt. Han drog irriterat handen genom det. Och fastnade i alla tovor. Han suckade.

Hans hy var blek och såg sjuklig ut och han hade svarta ringar under ögonen.

Han satt på kranen och tvättade av ansiktet. Försökte gnugga bort allt. Han såg sig åter i spegeln. Det var ingen skillnad. Han såg fortfarande sjuklig ut och hade svarta ringar under ögonen. Det såg ut som om han inte hade sovit på en vecka. Det droppade vatten från hans haka medan han fortsatte att markera alla fel på sig själv.

Han hade en ful frisyr och ful hår färg.

Han var knubbig.

Hans hy var blek och han hade några finnar i pannan.

Hans framtänder var stora och såg ut som kanintänder.

Han öron stod ut.

Hans ögon såg slöa ut och hans ögonlock hängde ner.

Han hade en tråkig ögonfärg.

Han var knubbig.

Han hade för stora fötter. De såg ut som clown fötter.

Hans kläder var fula och satt illa på hans kropp. De var omoderna.

Han var dum.

Han var feg.

Korkad

Ful

Dum i huvudet

Klantig

Osnygg

Osmart

Knubbig

Varför var det här han? Varför kunde han inte vara en snygg vältränad kille med ett hår som låg perfekt och raka vita tänder? Varför?

Han sträckte sig efter en handduk och torkade sig i ansiktet. Hårt.

Hur kunde han vara så dum igår? Han skulle ju inte kunna gå ut igen och se Harry i ögonen. Förmodligen visste Ron och Hermione också till det, Harry berättade ju allt för dem.

Han såg på sitt fula jag igen och slog sedan frustrerat till spegeln med knytnäven. Den sprack i tusen bitar och det började droppa blod från hans hand.

Sju års olycka för en krossad spegel.

Strunt samma, det kunde knappast bli värre.

Det sved i handen och han ångrade att han hade slagit till spegeln i vrede. Han drog åt sig handduken som han hade använt nyss och virade den hårt om handen för att stoppa blödningen. Det kändes lite bättre, men han visste att han skulle behöva gå till Madame Promfrey för att se om han hade fått glasbitar i såret. Och i så fall få dem uttagna.

Men han ville ju inte lämna det här rummet.

Han gjorde ett frustrerat ljud. Han var tvungen.

Han gick in i rummet med sängen igen och tog upp sin trollstav från golvet där han hade släppt den igår. Han försökte rätta till sina skrynkliga kläder och släta till håret, men utan några större resultat. Om han hade varit bättre på magi hade han kanske kunnat använda någon formell för att fixa sitt slitna utseende, men han kunde ingen sån formell.

Han suckade. Det fick duga.

Han öppnade försiktigt dörren och stack ut huvudet. Inga elever inom synhåll. Han smet ut och började gå med raska steg mot sjukhusflygen.

Han gick med nedböjt huvud och försökte göra sig så osynlig som möjligt. Det brukade funka.

Men efter ett tag upptäckte han att han inte mötte någon. Vart var alla? Det var ju söndag, så de var inte på några lektioner. Han kollade på klockan.

Den var 8 på morgonen. Inte så konstigt att han inte mötte någon, de flesta låg nog och sov fortfarande och de som var vakna var förmodligen och åt frukost.

Han suckade lättat. Han skulle hinna till sjukhusflygen och tillbaks utan att behöva möta en levande varelse.

Han skyndade på stegen ytligare.

Han var snart framme vid sjukhusflygen men precis när han skulle skjuta upp dörren kom han på en sak.

Vad skulle han säga till Madame Pomfrey? Hon skulle nog inte tro honom att det var en olycka. Men han skulle inte heller kunna säga sanningen.

Han suckade. Han fick komma på nått sen, nu behövde han vård, för handduken hade börjat blöda igenom. Han sköt upp dörren och klev in.

De flesta sängarna var tomma, men i några låg det elever och sov. Men han kände inte igen någon av dem.

Han gick fram till Madam Pomfreys kontor och knackade på.

"Ett ögonblick" ropade hon. Han väntade. Han hörde steg där inifrån och tillslut sköts dörren upp.

"Mr Longbottom. Vad gör du här så tidigt?" undrade hon förvånat när hon såg att det var han.

Han höll upp sin hand som det hade börjat droppa blod från igen. Handduken var helt röd av blod och han började känna sig lite yr på grund av blodsförlusten.

"Vad har du gjort?" utbrast hon och drog åt sig hans hand för att titta närmare. Han kved till av smärta. Hon drog med honom bort till en säng där hon sa åt honom att lägga sig ner.

Han gjorde som hon sa och blundade när hon började vira loss handduken. Han blundade fortfarande när hon började undersöka såret.

"Vad har du gjort?" undrade hon.

"Det var en olycka" mumlade han. Även fast han blundade visst han att hon såg på honom med skeptiskt blick.

"Jaha… men du har massa glasbitar i såret" sade Madame Pomfrey.

"Jag vet…" sade han matt. "Kan du kanske ta ut dem?"

"Jag ska Mr Longbottom" sade hon bistert. "Men du kanske kan berätta för mig vad som hänt?"

"Kan inte…"

Hon suckade och börja plocka bort glasbitarna ur hans hand.

"Klart" sade hon efter ett tag. "Men du har förlorat mycket blod, jag ska hämta en blodsdryck. Vila ett tag".

"Mm" mumlade han. Han öppnade ögonen och höll upp sin hand framför sig. Den var inlindad i nytt vitt bandage och dunkade av dov smärta. Han satte sig upp. Madame Pomfrey var på väg tillbaks till honom med en lite flaska i handen innehållande en blodröd vätska.

"Drick" befallde hon och höll fram flaskan mot honom. Han tog emot dem och satte den mot läpparna. Snart hade han tömt flaskan och gav tillbaks den till Madame Pomfrey. Hon nickade belåtet.

"Bra, färgen håller på komma tillbaks till dina kinder" konstaterade hon sen och tillade sen: "Hur mår du?"

"Bättre" svarade han. Drycken och bristen på glasbitar i såret hade verkligen hjälp. "Behöver jag stanna kvar här?". Han hade verkligen ingen lust att stanna, för då när han släpptes ut, skulle korridorerna vara fulla av elever. Hon såg tveksamt på honom. Sen skakade hon på huvudet.

"Du kan gå" sade hon. "Men kom genast tillbaks hit om du känner dig yr eller något liknande. Och se till att ät något". Hon såg strängt på honom.

"Ja, det ska jag". Han hoppade ner från sängen och vinglade till. Hon gav honom en ängslig blick men han rätade på ryggen och gick med någorlunda stadiga steg mot dörren. "Tack" sade han över axeln och gick ut.

Korridoren var fortfarande folktom. Han började gå med snabba steg tillbaka mot Vid behov rummet. Men nu kunde han höra hur folk gick i korridorerna över och runt honom.

Han ökade på stegen ytligare när han gick upp för trappen och kom in i nästa korridor.

"Neville?!"

Helvete. Harry.

Vad gör han uppe så tidigt? Han brukar jämt sova jättelänge. Han började känna sig smått panikslagen.

Han började småspringa för att komma bort från Harry. Men han hörde hur även Harry ökade på stegen bakom honom.

"Neville vänta!" ropade Harry med bedjande röst. Det var nästan så han saktade in och väntade på den svarthårige mannen som jagade honom. Men bara nästan.

"Neville vänta då! Jag behöver prata med dig!" ropade Harry igen. Men nu började han låta lätt frustrerad. Neville började också bli frustrerad och började springa. Vilket även Harry gjorde då.

Om Neville inte hade haft ett så stort försprång hade han aldrig kommit ifrån den ytterst vältränade gryffindoraren. Men den här gången hade han tur.

När han fick väggen som ledde in till Vid behov rummet inom synhåll började han panikslaget att tänka på det han hade tänkt på dagen innan för att komma in och hoppas att han inte var för långt borta för att det skulle funka. När han kom ännu lite närmar började han springa i sicksack.

När Harry insåg vad som var på väg att hända pressade ha sig själv att springa ännu fortare. Men det var försent. Han kom fram till dörren precis samtidigt som den slöts bakom Neville.

Neville sjönk utmattat ner mot dörren. Han andades tungt och slöt ögonen.

"Neville! Snälla Neville öppna!" ropade Harry utanför dörren och bankade. Själv sa han ingenting och hoppades att Harry skulle lämna honom ifred.

"Jag behöver prata med dig!" ropade han igen. Neville satte händerna för öronen och försökte stänga ute ljudet att Harrys röst.

"Neville?!" ropade Harry, nu frågande. "Är du där?".

Han reste sig upp och gick fram till sängen, la sig på den och la kudden över huvudet.

"Neville?" sade nu Harry. Han hade slutat banka. Neville lyfte sakta på kudden från huvudet. Han hörde hur Harry suckade tungt.

"Förlåt" sade Harry tyst och sen började han gå därifrån.

_Förlåt_

Neville hoppade upp på fötter och sprang fram till dörren och slet upp den.

Men korridoren var tom. Harry var borta.

Han kände hur tårarna återigen började tränga upp i hans ögon och stängde dörren bakom sig. Han gick långsamt fram mot sängen och sjönk ner på den. Han sparka av sig skorna och drog av sig tröjan innan han kröp ner under det varma täcket och släppte lös tårarna.

Han låg där i sängen hela dagen och tyckte synd om sig själv.

Han var patetisk.

Hela tiden flöt hans tankar in på Harry. På Harrys glittrande klargröna ögon. På Harrys ostyriga svarta hår. På Harrys otroligt snygga kropp. På sättet Harry log mot honom. På sättet Harry rörde sig. På hur Harrys läppar hade känns mot hans.

Ja, allt som hade med Harry James Potter att göra.

Och varje gång han tänkte på det började tårarna rinna igen.

De få gånger han somnade in av ren utmattning drömde han om att Harry jagade honom i en oändligt lång korridor och i slutet stod Malfoy med ett hånflin och gjorde narr av honom.

Varje gång vaknade han av att han grät hejdlöst.

När det började skymma ute trodde han att han inte skulle kunna gråta fler tårar. Men de bara fortsatte rinna.

Tillslut lyckades han somna in ordentligt. Det sista han tänkte på var att han inte hade hållit vad han lovat Madam Pomfrey. Han hade inte ätit något på hela dan.

*

**Hoppas ni är nöjda ;) ganska kort kapitel, men det var antingen det eller att vänta ännu längre på ett längre kapitel. Skicka gärna en review eller två, vem vet det kanske går fortare för mig att uppdatera då ;P Ni kanske också har några idéer för vad som kan hända? Har kört fast lite här… x) Tack på förhand, ni är bäst ;D **


	4. Mobbad

**Kommer återigen att börja med en massa ursäkter... men har haft grymt mycket att göra i skolan, det är inte lätt att börja på gymnasiet :S Så förlåt! Men nu är det äntligen lov så har haft tid att skriva :P Hoppas att jag ska hinna lägga ut minst ett till kapitel innan lovet är slut ;D **

Kapitel 4 _mobbad_

Måndag. Måndags morgon efter helgen då han hade kysst Harry Potter och sen inte pratat med honom nått mer. Och nu hade han inget val än att gå ut och möta sina mardrömmar.

Han stod framför spegeln i Vid behov rummet och försökte göra sitt bästa för att se så bra ut som möjligt. Han ansträngde sig verkligen för att inte slå till spegeln igen.

Han stod där så länge att han var tvungen att springa för att hinna till sin lektion, förvandligskonst. Men det gick precis som han hade planerat.

Han hade inte kunnat sova i natt så istället hade han utformat en plan som skulle göra så han inte behövde träffa Harry så mycket. Den var mycket enkel.

1. Komma så sent till lektionen som möjligt utan att komma för sent. Vilket betydde att han skulle komma springande precis när den sista eleven går in och smita in efter den.

2. Han skulle vara först ut från klassrummet när lektionen slutat.

3. Springa iväg innan någon hann prata med honom och gömma sig till nästa lektion.

Enkelt.

Och när han väl var i klassrummet skulle han sätta sig så långt bort från Harry som möjligt.

Han stannade när han nästa var framme vid McGonagalls klassrum och kikade runt hörnet. Eleverna från hans klass höll precis på att gå in genom dörren. Han såg hur Hermione och Ron gick in, men hur Harry som gick bakom dem tvekade och kollade sig omkring. Förhoppningsvis efter honom. Men tillslut gick han ändå in, förmodligen för att någon ropade på honom. Men precis när Harry vände sig om sprang han fram från sitt gömställe och sprang fram till dörren och smet in precis innan McGonagall hann stänga den.

"Nu var du precis i tid, Mr Longbottom" påpekade McGonagall och stängde dörren. Han bara nickade till svar, han flåsade så mycket att han inte kunde få fram något ord.

När han såg upp såg han att de ända lediga platserna var bredvid Hermione – längst bak i klassrummet, bredvid Harry och Rons bänk, och Ernie Macmillian – en kille från Hufflepuff som satt längre fram i klassrummet. Han tvekade.

Egentligen borde det ha varit ett lätt val, han vill ju komma så långt bort från Harry och borde då sätta sig bredvid Ernie. Om det inte hade varit så att han och Ernie hade haft ett förhållande förra terminen och Neville sen hade gjort slut för att han hade fått känslor för Harry.

"Mr Longbottom, gå och sätt dig" sade McGonagall strängt. Han hoppade till.

"Ja, professorn." sade han fort och gjorde ett snabbt val och gick och satte sig bredvid Ernie. Ingen tittade som vanligt på honom när han banade sig fram genom klassrummet, för dem var han bara luft. Den enda skillnaden var att Harry nu stirrade frågande på honom.

Han tittade ner i golvet och satte sig bredvid Ernie som rodnade och såg lycklig ut. Ernie hade aldrig kommit över honom. Han rodnade också, men inte på grund av att han hade känslor för Ernie utan för att han skämdes över vad han hade gjort mot honom. Och han hade knapp pratat med hufflepuffaren sedan den dagen vid sjön då han hade gjort slut, bara hälsat på honom i korridoren någon gång.

McGonagall inledde sin lektion men Neville hade tankarna på annat håll. Dels på den svarthårige gryffindoraren som satt längst bak i klassrummet och dels på den brunhårige hufflepuffaren bredvid honom. Han kände hur båda stirrade på honom hela lektionen igenom, en med trånande blickar och en med frågande.

Lektionen kunde ha varit bättre.

När McGonagall tillslut avslutade sitt malande och meddelade att de skulle skriva en 4 sidor lång uppsats om de mest effektiva försvarsförtrollningarna och vilka effekter de har rafsade han snabbt ihop sina saker och var framme vid dörren innan någon annan hann fatta att lektionen slutat. Han sprang snabbt och svängde runt hörnet precis när någon ropade efter honom. Han lyckades inte urskilja vem det var, men stannade inte för att ta reda på det. När han hade kommit en bit och inte hörde stegen som skulle ha avslöjat att någon följde efter honom saktade han ner och kollade på klockan. Det var tio minuter kvar tills hans nästa lektion började, men den var bara en våning upp. Så för att följa sin plan var han tvungen att ta den löjligaste "genvägen" genom Hogwarts historia. Den gick genom hela Hogwarts upp till översta våningen tillbaks ner till andra våningen upp igen två våningar genom ändlösa korridorer och slutligen ner till tredje våningen där hans lektion var. Han stannade åter igen och kikade runt hörnet innan han sprang fram till klassrummet precis innan klassrumsdörren stängdes. Den här gången var det trollkarlshistoria med Binns tillsammans med Slytherin.

När han hade genomlidigt en timme av Binns förbannade malande och att Malfoy roat sig med att kasta pergamentsbitar på honom var det äntligen dags för lunch. Eller kanske inte äntligen.

Det var här hans plan var brist färdig. Hur skulle han få mat och samtidigt undvika Harry?

Han kunde inte gå tillbaks till Vid behov rummet och äta, för Harry skulle säkert vara där och lurpassa på honom. Och han ville inte gå till stora salen för att… Ja, för att alla andra var där.

_Köket_

Han hade bara varit där en gång tillsammans med Ernie. Det hade varit en kall regnig lördag då de hade missat lunchen för att de hade stannat i sängen för länge. Han trodde att han skulle hitta tillbaks dit med lite tur. Fast tur var ju något han hade brist på.

Men om han skulle kunna ta sig till källaren måste han igenom entréhallen. Och just nu var det där hela skolans elevsamling var eller var på väg till.

Han suckade. Men eftersom det var så mycket folk där kanske det var lättare för honom att ta sig fram obemärkt. Han var tvungen att ta risken.

Hans mage kurrade när han tog sig fram genom en fullproppad korridor med elever som skulle till lunchen. Han gick med blicken i marken och gjorde allt för att så några som möjligt skulle märka honom. Och han tyckte att han lyckades ganska bra – han var som vanligt osynlig. Tills…

"Bögjävel!"

Han var nära att stanna till när han hörde den hånfulla rösten. Flera elever runt honom vände på huvudet för att se vem som ropat men han bara fortsatte gå med huvudet mot marken. Han behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det varit som ropat. Han kunde känna igen den där hånfulla rösten överallt.

Malfoy

"Jag pratar med dig, knubbis!" fortsatte den hånfulla rösten. Neville skyndade på stegen och försökte övertyga sig själv om att det nödvändigtvis inte behövde vara honom Malfoy menade. Men han tvivlade på sig själv.

"Du vet att jag pratar med dig Longbottom!" ropade Malfoy som om han hade läst hans tankar. Han stannade inte utan fortsatte gå tills han upptäckte att hans väg var spärrad av Crabbe och Goyle och han tvingades att stanna. Plötsligt verkade alla i korridoren stirra på honom, plötsligt var han inte osynlig längre. Han försökte panikartat ta sig förbi Crabbe och Goyle även om han redan innan de gripigt tag i hans armar visste att det var lönlöst. Så han hade ingen val än att se på medan eleverna särade på sig och släppte fram en hånflinade Malfoy.

"Ser man på…" sade han med släpig röst och gav honom en föraktfull min. "… är det inte lille Neville Longbottom som har fastnat i mitt nät"

"Släpp mig Malfoy" sade han och lyckades hålla rösten stadig.

"Varför skulle jag?" svarade Malfoy och drog fram sin trollstav. Han ryggade förskräckt undan. Eller ja, så gott han kunde i Crabbe och Goyles järnhårda grepp. "Är du rädd för mig Longbottom?" sade Malfoy och flinade.

"N-nej" stammande han fram.

"Vet du vad?" sade Malfoy och böjde sig fram så de hamnade ansikte mot ansikte. "Jag tror dig inte". Han viftade med trollstaven och innan han visste ordet av det hängde han uppochner upphissad i vristen. Han skrek till av förvåning och Crabbe och Goyle skrattade. Hans trollstav ramlade ur hans ficka och Malfoy sparkade bort den.

"Jag tror du bara är en uppkäftigt liten tönt Longbottom som inte vet vad han själv vill" sade Malfoy och gav honom en putt så han snurrade runt där han hängde. Han hörde hur flera personer skrattade. Han började känna sig lätt illamående när Malfoy tillslut stannade honom.

"Fast du kanske vet vad du vill?" sade Malfoy med spelad tankfullhet. Han böjde sig ner och viskade i Nevilles öra. "Jag har nog sett blickarna du ger Potter".

Neville såg förskräck på honom. Malfoy flin blev bredare när han insåg att han hade gissat rätt. Han rätade på sig igen.

"Jag har nog sett de trånande blickar du gett Potter, Longbottom" sade han med hög röst så alla skulle höra honom. Alla skrattade.

Han såg sig förskräck runt. Nyss hade korridoren varit full av elever från alla elevhem med nu kunde han bara skymta slytherins gröna orm. Han kände sig övergiven.

Han såg sig omkring och försökte hitta ett par ögon som inte var hånfulla och tillslut så han ett par som såg medlidsamt på honom och kände igen Ernie.

Ernie gav honom en kort sårad blick innan även han försvann.

"Men hur ska du kunna fånga den _berömde _Potters blick så som du ser ut?" sade Malfoy och avbröt hans funderingar. Och plötsligt kände han sig kall om magen och insåg med fasa att Malfoy hade trollat bort hans tröja. Han försökte desperat skyla sig med armarna samtidigt som slytherinarna tjöt av skratt. Flera stycken låg på golvet och vred sig av skratt. Malfoy stod dubbelvikt framför honom och skrattade så tårarna rann.

Han kände hur tårar steg i hans ögon av förödmjukelse och han ville bara bort därifrån.

Tillslut verkade Malfoy ta sig samman och gav honom en road blick.

"Jag hade väntat mig att du skulle se illa ut men inte så illa" sade han elakt och gick fram till Neville. Han nöp ta i hans mage och Neville gnydde av smärtan. "Du måste börja träna om du vill fånga Potters blick, Longbottom. Allt det här fettet måste bort". Han gav Neville en hård klapp på magen. "Se hur fettet går i vågor när jag gör så här" ropade Malfoy åt sina kumpaner som återigen började skratta när Malfoy gav honom en till klapp på magen som lämnade efter sig ett rött märke format som Malfoys hand.

Neville var nära bristningsgränsen. Han kunde inte hålla tillbaks tårarna länge till nu.

"Du är fet och ful Longbottom..." sade Malfoy till honom när skratten än en gång hade lagt sig. "... och ingen kommer någonsin vilja ha dig". Han sparkade till honom i magen så han började svinga fram och tillbaka. Nu kunde han inte hålla tillbaks tårarna längre och de rann ner för hans panna.

"Ska vi ta och se om han har lika fula ben?" sade Malfoy högt och pekade med sin trollstav på honom igen, på hans byxor den här gången. "Eller kommer ni tjejer svimma av fasa då?" flinade han mot alla tjejer som fnissade hysteriskt när han tilltalade dem.

Neville bad till alla kända och okända gudar att han skulle slippa det här. Att de skulle döda honom där på fläcken hellre än att han fick utstå något mer av Malfoys trakasserier.

Malfoy stoppade honom så han slutade svänga fram och tillbaka och såg förvånat på honom. Sedan byttes hans min till triumferande och skadeglad.

"Gråter du Longbottom?" sade han skadeglatt. Neville bara såg på honom med uttryckslös min. Han brydde sig inte om vad som hände med honom längre. "Lilla dumma fåniga knubbiga Neville Longbottom gråter" sade Malfoy igen sedan började han skratta hejdlöst igen. Skratten dånade runt honom och han önskade Malfoy alla världens plågor.

Han knep ihop ögonen och önskade att de allihop skulle vara borta när han öppnade dem igen. Han hade börjat förlora känseln i bena efter att ha hängt uppochner så länge och han var förmodligen illröd i ansiktet av allt blod som ha runnit ner i huvudet på honom.

När han öppnade ögonen igen var skaran av skrattande slytherin elever fortfarande kvar. En snyftning slank ur honom.

Han knep ihop ögonen igen. Han önskad att Harry var där och försvarade honom.

Plötsligt hörde han en duns och hur någon stönade av smärta. Skratten hade tystnat.

Han öppnade ögonen och såg en ilsken Harry Potter stå mittemot honom med lyft trollstav. Bakom honom stod Hermione, Ron och Ernie. Ernie och Hermione gav honom en ängslig blick innan de skickade iväg fler förtrollningar mot slytherinarna.

Malfoy låg i en hög mot väggen till höger om honom ovanpå två andra slytherinare som han uppenbarligen dragit med sig i fallet.

Neville kunde bara stirra när slytherinare efter slytherinare antingen blev förtrollad eller iväg jagad. Tillslut var det i alla fall bara Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie och Malfoy kvar.

Hermione och Ernie sprang fram till Neville och Harry och Ron klampande fram till Malfoy som fortfarande låg i en stönande hög på golvet.

"Neville?! Hur är det?" utbrast Hermione oroligt och sjönk ner på knä bredvid honom. "Jag lovar att jag ska döda Malfoy". Hon såg direkt mordisk ut när hon sa det.

"Då får du nog skynda dig Hermione, för det se ut som om Harry och Ron precis är på väg att göra det" sade Ernie och pekade bort mot Harry och Ron.

Harry hade tryck upp en lätt vimmelkantig Malfoy mot väggen och satt sin trollstav under hakan på honom och Ron stod bredvid med sin trollstav och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Trots att jag också skulle vilja skada Malfoy allvarligt ska jag nog stoppa dem innan de gör något dumt" suckade Hermione och ställde sig upp. Hon gick bort till de båda gryffindorkillarna.

Ernie såg på honom innan han tog fram sin trollstav. Han tog ett stadigt tag om hans midja innan han släppte ner honom för att han inte skulle falla i marken. Han la försiktigt ner honom på golvet.

"Tack" viskade han och såg upp på Ernie.

"Ingen orsak" sade Ernie, ryckte på axlarna och såg bort.

Hermione hade äntligen fått bort Harry från Malfoy som sprang därifrån så fort han kunde med Harry skrikande efter sig. Neville hade aldrig sett Harry så arg. Det var lite läskigt.

När Malfoy han försvunnit runt hörnet vände sig Harry mot honom. Han gick med snabba steg fram till honom.

"Neville hur är det?" frågade han oroligt precis som Hermione när han kom fram.

"Bra" svarade han tyst och torkade bort tårarna.

"Kan du ställa dig upp?" sade Harry och sträckte fram sin ena hand mot Neville som nickade och villigt tog den. Harry drog honom försiktigt upp på fötter.

Men bena bar honom inte utan vek sig direkt, men genast var Ernie där med en arm runt hans midja och höll up honom. Han såg att Ernie gav Harry en kall blick som om allt det här var hans fel.

"Du kanske ska lägg dig ner igen?" sade Hermione oroligt.

"Nej, det är lugnt" sade han och tog ett försiktigt steg bort från Ernie. Alla såg oroligt på honom men han lyckades behålla balansen och han kände hur blodet började rinna tillbaka ner i benen. Han gav den ett ansträngt leende och de slappnade märkbart av – Ron och Hermione i alla fall. Ernie och Harry såg fortfarande spända ut.

Han huttrade till och insåg att inte hade någon tröja på sig. Harry såg det och krängde av sig sin mantel och hängde den över Nevilles axlar. Han drog den tätare om sin och drog in den underbara doften av Harry.

Ernie gav honom en kort blick.

"Jag måste gå nu" sade han utan att se på Neville. "Jag har en lektion om tio minuter"

"Okej, vi hörs Ernie" sade Hermione. Harry och Ron nickade åt honom.

"Tack" sade Neville och Ernie gav honom en nick innan han gick.

"Oj!" utbrast Hermione när hon tittade på klockan. "Vi har också lektion om tio minuter"

Då kurrade Nevilles mage ljudligt.

"Låter som om du inte har ätit något" sade Ron.

"Det har jag inte" sade Neville och såg bort. "Malfoy gav sig på mig när jag var på väg till lunchen"

"Åh" sade Hermione. "Men du har väl spådomskonst nu" det lät mer som ett konstaterande än en fråga. Han nickade. "Kan du inte skippa den då?"

Alla tre killarna stirrade på henne som om hon precis falligt ner från himlen.

"Hermione..." sade Ron och stirrade på henne. "... föreslog du just att Neville skulle skolka?"

"Vem är du och vad har du gjort med Hermione Granger?" sade Harry fundersamt.

Hon slog till honom på armen.

"Det är ju bara spådomskonst" sade hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Dessutom är det bättre om han vilar och äter något"

"Okeeeej..." sade Ron, sedan kom han på en sak. "Men hey! Varför har du aldrig låtit mig och Harry skolka?"

"Ni får också skolka när ni har blivigt mobbade till den här gränsen" sade Hermione bestämt. Neville rodnade.

"Neville, gå upp till sov salen och sätt på dig en ren tröja sen går du och äter något" sade Hermione.

"Nä, Neville du ska inte behöva gå ner igen" sade Harry. "Jag skickar Dobby till dig med lite mat". Harry log mot honom och hela hans inre värmdes upp. Han trodde att han skulle kunna sväva hela vägen upp till gryffindortornet.

"Men nu måste vi verkligen gå killar om vi inte vill komma för sent" sade Hermione stressat.

De började gå och efter ett tag svängde Hermione av för att hon skulle till sin runskrifts lektion och de tre gryffindorkillarna fortsatte. Ingen sa något och Neville drog Harrys mantel tätare runt sig.

Tillslut kom de fram till den Tjocka Damen och Harry och Ron lämnade honom ensam.

"Jag skickar hit Dobby med lite mat" sade Harry innan han och Ron skyndade vidare för att inte komma för sent.

"Varför har du ingen tröja?" sade den Tjocka damen misstänksamt. "Och varför är du inte på din lektion?"

"Råttsvans" sade han till henne och ignorerade hennes frågor. Hon blängde på honom men släppte in honom. Uppehållsrummet var tomt och han gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

Han hade nästan saknat röran och den känsla av hemma som sovsalen gav honom under de två nätter han inte sovit där.

Han gick fram till sin säng och sparkade av sig skorna innan han kröp ner under det varma täcket. Han behöll Harrys mantel på sig – den gav honom ett lugn och en känsla av att Harry trots allt tyckte om honom.

En plötslig smäll fick honom att nästan ramla ur sängen och när han lyfte täcket från huvudet såg han en husalf som nyfiket tittade upp på honom. I händerna höll han en bricka med en skål med soppa på och två ost mackor.

"Harry Potter skickade hit Dobby med soppa till sir" sade den med gäll röst och höll upp brickan till honom.

"Tack Dobby" sade han och tog emot brickan samtidigt hans mage kurrade tydligt igen.

"Harry Potter ville också att Dobby skulle kolla hur Neville Longbottom mådde" fortsatte Dobby och hoppade upp och satte sig vid hans fötter.

"Jag mår bra" svarade Neville med munnen full av tomatsoppa.

"Så bra" sade Dobby och gav honom ett skevt leende. "Dobby hörde att Neville Longbottom blivit mobbad av unge herr Malfoy". Dobby såg plötsligt sorgsen ut. Neville rodnade.

"Jo det blev jag" sade han tyst.

"Dobby vet hur Neville Longbottom känner sig. Dobby blev själv mobbad av unge herr Malfoy tills Harry Potter räddade Dobby"

"Ja, Harry brukar rädda folk" sade Neville och tänkte på hur Harry hade kommit och räddat honom idag. Han kom speciellt ihåg Harrys blick.

"Men nu måste Dobby gå tillbaks till köket" sade Dobby och hoppade ner från sängen. "Neville Longbottom behöver bara ropa om han behöver något så kommer Dobby"

"Tack igen Dobby" sade han och husalfen försvann med en small.

Han åt upp resten av soppan och båda mackorna innan han belåtet lutade sig tillbaka och slöt ögonen.

Han hatade verkligen Malfoy. Inte bara för det han hade gjort mot honom utan för det han hade gjort mot alla. Och någon dag skulle han hämnas. Någon dag skulle inte Harry komma och försvara honom.

Men den dagen skulle aldrig komma, tänkte han bistert. Han var alldeles för feg. Och han hade inget självförtroende.

Han tittade på klockan. Det var en halvtimme tills hans nästa lektion började och han trodde inte Hermione skulle låta honom skolka igen. Han suckade.

Han ville inte. Han ville ligga kvar här med Harry mantel runt sig och tänka ut vad för hemska saker han ville göra mot Malfoy men som han ändå aldrig skulle göra.

Soppan hade gjort honom dåsig och snart föll han in i lätt slummer.

När den svart håriga mannen kom tillbaks för att hämta honom inför nästa lektion och såg att han sov log han ett svagt leende och lät honom fortsätta sova. Han drog upp den sovande mannens täcke som hade glidit av honom och såg på hans fridfulla ansikte. Vad skulle han tro om honom? Vad hade den där kyssen betytt egentligen? Han visste inte. Men han skulle inte få reda på det nu. Den sovande mannen behövde sin sömn. Och han hade lektion.

Hermione fortstod säkert att han lät honom sova. Hon var ju ändå smartast i hans årskurs.

-

**Äntligen har jag lyckats skrapat ihop ett till kapitel :D Vad tyckte ni? ;) var det bra eller dåligt att jag kastade in Ernie i det hela? Ska han vara med mer eller inte? ;P ni bestämmer ;D vill både ha ris och ros och många reviews :D God Jul o Gott Nytt År till alla underbara människor som läser det här ****och**** skickar en review! :D x)**


	5. När magen får bestämma

**Okej, jag vet att jag i princip lovade att lägga ut ett till kapitel innan lovet var slut... men det har jag uppenbarligen inte gjort x) så förlåt... Men här kommer det, en lite (väldigt, väldigt mycket x)) försenad nyårspresent (?xD) till Daaro :D Hoppas du (och alla andra) tycker om det ;D **

Kapitel 5 _När magen får bestämma_

När han vaknade var det mörkt ute. Han satte sig tvärt upp och ryckte åt sig den lilla klocka som stod på hans nattduksbord. Den var 2 mitt i natten. Det tog ett tag för hans trötta hjärna att inse att han hade sovit bort hela dagen och missat resterande lektioner. Han undrade vem det var som hade låtigt honom sova och hans huvud vändes nästan automatiskt mot vänster där han visste att Harry sov bakom fördragna gardiner.

Det kändes bra att vara tillbaka i sin gamla sovsal. De lätta snarkningarna från hans klasskamrater gav honom en känsla av lugn och trygghet.

Hans mage avbröt dock friden då den påminde honom att det enda han hade ätit på tre dagar var frukosten i lördags, en skål med soppa och två ostmackor. Han suckade. Han var tvungen att äta något nu, annars skulle han svälta ihjäl.

Han kastade av sig täcket och ställde sig upp. Han upptäckte att han fortfarande hade Harrys mantel på sig och drog den om sig när värmen från täcket försvann. När han var varm igen knäppte ha nav sig manteln och drog på sig två tröjor innan han satte på sig Harrys mantel igen. Harry skulle få tillbaka den imorgon. Sen snörde han på sig skorna och gick ut hur sovsalen.

Han var alldeles för upptagen med sin mage att han inte märkte att ägaren till manteln iakttog honom med fundersam blick när han lämnade sovsalen.

Ute i korridorerna var det kallt och han hoppades att han inte skulle möta någon otrevlig person, som . Snape eller Mr Filch. Men han hade tur och kunde ta sig ner till källaren utan att bli upptäckt. Fast några gånger tyckte han att han hörde steg bakom sig men varje gång han vände sig om var det ingen där. När han smög sig förbi Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum hade han fortfarande den där känslan av att någon förföljde honom men han skakade den av sig när han kom fram till tavlan med fruktskålen som var ingången till köket. Han kände en våg av lättnad att han inte blivit upptäckt när han kittlade päronet och klev in.

Inne i köket var det varmt och det luktade mat. Hans mage kurrade högljutt när han kände doften av hundratals maträtter som fick det att vattnas i munnen på honom.

Överallt låg det husalfer och sov, men flera hade vaknat när han kom in och kollade nu sömnigt på honom. En ovanligt knubbig husalf med potatisnäsa ställde sig upp och gick fram till honom.

"Önskar Sir något?" frågade han och bugade sig.

"Jag skulle vilja ha något att äta" sade Neville blygt.

"Självklart Sir" sade husalfen och bugade igen innan han gick. På väg till den delen av köket där de tillagade maten petade han på fler husalfer som reste sig upp för att hjälpa honom.

Neville satte sig längst bort nära den öppna elden vid det bord som representerade gryffindorbordet. Han såg på medan allt fler husalfer vaknade och började hjälpa till med maten. Han kände sig lite självisk och ångerfull är han tänkte på att han hade kommit och väckt dem alla bara för att han var hungrig, men nu kunde han inte göra något åt det. Tanken på att alla husalfer låg och sov hade inte ens passerat hans trötta och hungriga hjärna när han var på väg ner.

Snart kom flera husalfer bärande på stora brickor fyllda med mat. Där fanns smörgåsar med diverse pålägg, en skål med tomatsoppa, grillade kycklingklubbor, en köttpaj, ett fat med frukt, en sirapspudding och en kanna med äppeljuice. Det såg mer ut som mat till ett tiotal personer istället för till en.

"Varsågod Sir" sade den knubbiga husalfen. "Hoppas det smakar". Och visst smakade det – det var himmelskt gott. I alla fall för Nevilles utsvultna mage. Han kastade sig över maten och brydde sig inte om att han möjligtvis såg ut som en gris som inte fått mat på flera dagar. De flesta av husalferna gick och la sig igen när de hade gett honom mat, men några stannade uppe för att städa efter honom och ifall han vill han något mer bl.a. den knubbiga husalfen och Dobby.

"Hur mår ni Neville Longbottom?" undrade Dobby och satte sig mittemot honom, fast han såg honom knappt bakom alla fat och högar av mat – bara öronspetsarna stack upp.

Han var tvungen att dricka en stor klunk av juice för att kunna svälja ner maten innan han kunde svara.

"Bättre" svarade han och tog upp en apelsin som han snabbt skalade och suckade njutningsfullt när den söta men ändå syrliga frukten la sig på hans tunga. Mat hade aldrig varit så gott.

"Harry Potter var verkligen orolig för dig Sir" slängde Dobby ur sig helt omedveten om vad den kommentaren gjorde med hans inre. Han satte apelsinen i halsen.

"Var han?" fick han fram genom hostningarna. Dobby hoppade ner från bänken och gick runt bordet och dunkade honom i ryggen.

"Ja, det var han" sade Dobby medan han dunkade. "Dobby såg det på Harry Potter".

Han sträckte sig efter sitt glas och drack för att skölja rent i halsen.

Harry hade varit orolig för honom. Han visst inte hur han skulle känna eller bete sig. Han hoppades att det var mer än kompis-orolighet som Harry hade känt för honom. Att han kunde besvara känslorna Neville kände för honom.

Dobby stod fortfarande bredvid honom och såg på honom med sina stora runda ögon.

"Dobby..." sade han och tvekade inför det han skulle säga. "... tror du att han var orolig för mig som en kompis eller ... var det något mer?". Innan Dobby hann svara sade en röst som han allt för väl kände igen:

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska känna"

Han vände sig förfärat åt vänster och där satt – längre ner vid bordet – ingen mindre än ägaren till mantel som han hade på sig. Harry Potter.

Harry såg inte på honom utan stirrade på sina händer. Bredvid honom såg Dobby minst lika förvånad ut som han.

"Harry Potter Sir!" utbrast han. "Hur kom ni hit utan att Dobby såg er?". Harry svarade inte utan höll bara upp en mantel i ett konstigt tyg och la den på bordet bredvid sig.

Dobby gick fram till honom och tog upp den.

"Är det en osynlighetsmantel Sir?" sade husalfen med stora ögon. Harry nickade. "Dobby visste inte att Harry Potter hade en sådan". Han lade försiktigt ner den på bordet igen.

"Dobby skulle du vilja lämna oss ensamma ett tag?" sade Harry men ögonen fortfarande fästa på sina händer. Dobby såg bakåt på Neville där han satt och kände sig olycklig.

"Självklart Harry Potter" sade alfen och smet iväg. Ingen sa någonting.

"Hur ska jag känna Neville?" sade Harry efter ett tag och såg äntligen upp på honom. Han mötte Harry klargröna ögon men såg snabbt bort igen.

"Jag vet inte" sade han och såg ner på resterna av apelsinen han hade hållit på att äta. Han hörde hur Harry resten sig upp och gick runt honom och satte sig mittemot honom.

"Neville se på mig" sade Harry med mild röst. Han vände upp blicken och såg på den svarthårige unge mannen som satte mittemot honom. "Du har vänt min värld upp och ner. Ända sen den där dagen i Hogsmeade vet jag inte var jag ska tror längre" Harry gjorde en paus. "Jag trodde att jag kände dig men helt plötslig kysser du mig på en regning gata i Hogsmeade. Så tydligen kände jag dig inte så bra". Han suckade och fångade upp Nevilles blick. "Säg någonting. Vad betydde den där kyssen egentligen?"

Han svalde hårt flera gånger innan han lyckades samla tillräckligt med mod för att svara Harry.

"Vad tror du den betydde?" sade han och log ett ansträngt leende. "Jag är inte precis den sortens person som går omkring och kysser folk på regniga gator bara för skojs skull". Harry såg på honom med tveksam blick och suckade sedan igen.

"Jag antar att du har rätt" sade han och drog en hand genom håret. Neville hade märkt att han ofta gjorde så när han var nervös. "Men jag vet fortfarande inte vad jag ska tro". Nu var det Nevilles tur att sucka. Vad skulle han göra för att få Harry att förstå? Skulle han säga som det var? Att han älskade honom? Det kändes av någon anledning som den rätta saken att göra. Han tittade upp i taket, drog in ett djup andetag och sa snabbt innan han hann ångra sig:

"Jag är kär i dig Harry".

Han tittade långsamt ner igen för att se hur den andre gryffindoraren hade reagerat. Harry stirrade på honom med runda ögon bakom glasögonen och munnen lätt på glänt. Men han stängde den snabbt när han märkte att Neville kollade på honom och harklade sig.

"Hur länge?" frågade han. Neville blev genast röd om kinderna.

"Sedan i slutet av förra terminen" sade han svagt. Harrys haka åkte ner igen och snabbt upp.

De satt tysta ett tag. Neville vågade inte se på Harry utan tittade runt i köket och registrerade nya saker som han inte hade tänkt på när han hade varit där förut, . hur många husalfer det faktiskt var som jobbade där och att väggarna var gula bakom alla köksverktyg som satt upphängda. Det fanns också en liten dörr – för liten för att passa någon människa och uppenbarligen anpassad för bara husalferna – som förmodligen ledde in till någon sorts badrum där husalferna kunde tvätta sig. För han såg inget sådant ställe i själva köket.

"Jag är inte bög" viskade Harry plötsligt. Neville vände sig om och såg på honom. Harry såg inte på honom utan stirrade ner i bordet utan att våga möta hans blick. Han kände hur tårarna började bränna bakom ögonlocken och reste sig snabbt upp. Harry skulle inte få se honom börja gråta.

"Bra att vi redde ut det" sade han med tjock röst och började gå mot dörren. Han skulle inte gå tillbaks till sovsalen utan tänkte gå till Vid behov rummet.

"Nej, Neville vänta!" ropade Harry när han var framme vi dörren. Han stannade med handen på dörrhandtaget. Han hörde hur Harry reste sig upp och kom fram till honom. Han lade handen på den Nevilles axel. Neville vände sig inte om.

"Förlåt" sade Harry. "Fast jag kan inte bestämma hur jag ska känna, men..." han suckade "... det var dumt sagt av mig". Neville vände sig om och såg på honom.

"Jag vet som sagt inte vad jag ska känna..." fortsatte han och drog handen genom håret. "... men jag skulle inte ha sagt att jag inte var bög, för jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag menar jag har aldrig haft känslor för en kille, men... aahh" han drog händerna över ansiktet. "Varför ska jag alltid krångla till det?". Han vände sig bort från Neville. Nu var det Nevilles tur att lägga handen på hans axel.

"Förlåt Harry" sade han. "Jag skulle aldrig ha kysst dig, jag ville inte sätta dig i den här situationen". Han tog bort handen från den svart hårige gryffindorarens axel och lade den på dörrhandtaget igen. "Glöm bort vad som har hänt så ska jag aldrig mer bekymra dig".

Han öppnade dörren och skulle precis gå ut när någon tog tag i hans arm och svängde runt honom bort från dörren. Harry pressade sina läppar mot hans och han höll på att svimma av förvåning och glädje. Allt annat försvann – det faktum att alla skolans husalfer såg på brydde han sig inte alls om – det ända han kunde tänka på att Harry – Harry! – kysste honom. Hans huvud höll på att sprängas av känslor när han villigt besvarade Harrys kyss. Det smakade som himlen och han önskade att just det här ögonblicket kunde vara för evigt.

Men självklart drog sig Harry alldeles för fort undan, röd om kinderna.

"Varför?" frågade han också han röd om kinderna.

"Jag vet inte" svarade Harry undvikande och såg bort. "Jag vet faktiskt inte"

"Du gör det svårare för mig" mumlade Neville och vände sig mot dörren igen. Han gick ut och började gå bort från köket.

Han hörde inte att Harry följde efter honom men plötsligt fick han en mantel över huvudet och upptäckte att Harry stod bredvid honom.

"Så inte vi blir påkomna" viskade han och började gå. Neville var tvungen att följa efter för att inte hamna utanför manteln och hålla sig så nära Harry han kunde för att ingen av dem skulle synas. Det vara bara nätt och jämt att manteln täckte de båda och ibland syntes deras fötter när de inte var försiktiga. Korridorerna var tomma tills de svängde in i sista korridoren innan den Tjocka damens korridor – där mötte de Snape.

Neville spärrade upp ögonen av skräck innan han kom ihåg att de var osynliga. Harry tog ta i hans hand och drog honom med sig bakom en staty. Han sjönk ner på huk och tecknade åt honom att göra likadant och vara tyst.

Snape gick långsamt genom korridoren och lät sina mörka ögon svepa över var enda yta som om han misstänkte att de var där. Han stannade framför statyn som de satt bakom och Neville var säker på att han kollade just på honom. Han rös och försökte intala sig själv att de var osynliga, Snape kunde omöjligt se dem.

Harry hade inte släppt hans hand och han tryckte den lugnande när Snape stannade framför dem.

Det kändes som om Snape stod där i en evighet innan han fortsatte gå. Neville släppte ut en lättad suck.

Harry reste sig upp och fortsatte gå med snabba steg mot uppehållsrummet. Fortfarande med hans hand i sin.

När de kom fram till Tjocka damen sov hon djup och Harry klängde av sig manteln, fast så den fortfarande täckte Neville och deras ihop kopplade händer. Han harklade sig. Den tjocka damen grymtade i sömnen.

"Vakna" väste Harry och såg sig oroligt omkring ifall Snape skulle komma tillbaks. Den tjocka damen grymtade igen och vände på sig. "Vakna" sade han lite högre.

Hon slog långsamt upp ögonen och såg på Harry.

"Vad?" mumlade hon trött.

"Råttsvans" sade han. Hon mumlade surt för sig själv men släppte in dem.

Uppehålls rummet var tomt och de gick upp till sin sovsal, fortfarande hand i hand. I sovsalen sov alla djupt när de kom upp och Harry drog av honom osynlighetsmanteln. Ingen sa någonting och han tittade förläget ner på deras sammankopplade händer.

"God natt då Neville" sade Harry tillslut. Han böjde sig fram och gav honom en lätt puss på läpparna. Då snarkade Seamus till och de vände sig förskräckt om och såg på honom. Han vände sig i sömnen och fortsatte andras lugnt. De slappnade av igen.

"Go natt Harry" sade han lågt och gick bort till sin säng.

När han hade lagt sig under täcket och dragit för gardinerna kom hela kvällen tillbaks till honom. Han saknade tyngden av Harrys hand i sin och öppnade och slöt den flera gånger. Han saknade också Harrys läppar mot sina.

Men han visste fortfarande inte hur Harry kände för honom och hur han skulle bete sig imorgon. Innan han hann täcka mer på det somnade han av mental utmattning med Harry i tankarna.

Och den här kvällen somnade han med ett leende på läpparna.

**Så, ganska kort kapitel men ville lägga ut det som ett eget :P **

**Hur ska Harry bete sig nu, vad tycker ni? ;) Skicka en review så är ni jättegulliga ;) annars är ni fyrkantiga! **


	6. Glömska

Kapitel 6 _Glömska_

Nästa morgon var han inte lika glad som han hade varit natten innan. Han var så grymt trött att han knappt orkade ta sig upp ur sängen fast det var Harry som kom och väckte honom.

"Neville vakna" sade Harry och skakade honom lätt. Han grymtade något obegripligt och borrade ner huvudet längre ner i kudden.

"Ja, Neville, vakna din sömntuta!" ropade Dean och slängde sin kudde på honom. Han grymtade något obegripligt igen och kastade iväg kudden utan att titta och hoppades att den skulle träffa Dean. Men så skicklig på att kasta var han inte och kudden träffade istället Ron i ansiktet precis när han kom ut från badrummet.

"Hey!" utbrast Ron och tog upp kudden. "Det är för tidigt för kuddkrig". Han kastade den till Dean.

"Neville nu måste du gå upp, annars går vi till frukosten utan dig" sade Harry och puttade till honom igen. Han gäspade men satte sig ändå upp. Det skarpa ljuset bländade honom och han knep irriterat ihop ögonen. När han kunde se igen så såg han att det var full aktivitet i sovsalen.

Ron stod och bokstavligt talat kastade ut saker ur sin koffert i jakt på någonting, Dean och Seamus hade startat ett eget miniatyr kuddkrig eftersom Ron inte hade velat vara med och det var bara Harry som var lugn och stod och klädde på sig. Den sistnämnda tog precis av sig pyjamaströjan och avslöjade en perfekt skulpterad kropp med smala men ändå muskulösa armar och en mage med magrutor. Neville häpnade, Harry var så snygg.

Harry vände sig om och log ett svagt leende mot honom och han vände generat bort blicken.

"Vet ni?" utbrast plötsligt Seamus och fick en kudde i huvudet av Dean som utnyttjade tillfället då han var distraherad. "Sluta!" Han puttade undan Dean. "Jag drömde en jättekonstig dröm inatt!"

"Jaha, vadå?" sade Ron utan att ta huvudet ur sin koffert. Dean hade slutat att slå honom med kuddar.

"Jag drömde att Harry och Neville kysste varandra!" sade han och gjorde en äcklad grimas. "Värsta konstigt!". Dean och Ron började skratta och märkte inte hur Harry och Neville stelnade till.

"Jag drömde att jag vaknade och såg de två kyssas, de stod precis där" fortsatte Seamus och pekade på mitten av sovsalen, precis där han och Harry hade stått inatt. "Sen somnade jag om igen. Skum dröm"

"Du har sjuk fantasi Seamus" sade Dean och slängde en kudde i huvudet på honom.

"Verkligen" höll Rom med och gjorde en äcklade grimas. Han vände sig mot Harry som skrattade till och sa:

"Jag hoppas verkligen du inte har några fler sjuka fantasier om mig". De andra killarna skrattade till och Neville tvingade fram ett ansträngt skratt.

"Men det kändes verkligen som om jag vaknade på riktigt..." sade Seamus tveksamt när det hade slutat skratta. Neville tappade strumpan han höll på att ta på sig. "... men va fan, nått sånt kan ju bara ha varit en dröm". Han började skratta igen.

De skrattade fortfarande när de gick ner till uppehållsrummet och slöt upp med Hermione.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" undrade hon när det började gå ner mot Stora salen. Neville gick några steg bakom, förmodligen illröd i ansiktet.

Seamus berättade åter igen om sin dröm, men Hermione skrattade inte utan ryckte bara på axlarna och kommenterade att han hade sjuka drömmar. Sedan såg hon bakåt på honom och gav honom en fundersam blick.

Han svalde. Han gillade inte när Hermione fick den där blicken. Det brukade betyda att hon hade fått någon idé.

Stora salen var full med folk. De tog sig fram mellan skrikande och tjoande elever och klämde sig ner vid gryffindorebordet. Harry satte sig bredvid honom men sa ingenting utan tog bara en skål med gröt och började långsamt äta. Själv kände han sig inte hungrig efter det nattliga köksbesöket och hällde bara upp ett glas juice. De tre andra gryffindorkillarna pratade ljudligt med varandra och Hermione satt med näsan i en bok.

"Att du alltid ska läsa" kommenterade Ron och pekade på henne med sin gaffel där det satt en halväten korv bit. Hermione tittade upp.

"Att du alltid ska leka med maten Ronald" sade hon och nickade menande mot korvbiten på gaffeln. Han lipade åt henne och stoppade korven i munnen. De andra skrattade, även Harry drog på munnen.

"Vad läser du?" frågade Ron när han hade tuggat klart och avbröt Hermione igen i hennes läsning. Hon höll upp boken så han kunde läsa på framsidan.

"'Berömda Häxor under 1600-talet'" läste han högt. "Intressant" tillade han. Hermione såg på honom med skeptisk min, det gjorde alla andra också. "Jag kanske tycker det!" utbrast han när han såg att alla andra inte trodde honom.

"Visst Ron" sade Seamus och flinade. Ron muttrade något och stoppade en till korv i munnen. Hermione slog ihop boken. "Du kan få låna den om du vill" sade hon och räckte den till honom. Alla stirrade på Ron för att se vad han skulle göra. Det var ganska uppenbart han hade verkat intresserad bara för att imponera på Hermione och egentligen inte alls brytt sig om häxorna på 1600-talet. Det var också ganska uppenbart att Hermione också hade förstått det och erbjöd honom boken bara för att sätta dit honom.

Ron sträckte tveksamt fram handen och tog emot boken. När han såg de andras skeptiska miner rätade han på ryggen, sa med tydlig röst: "Tack Hermione", och stoppade bestämt ner boken i sin väska. Hermione flinade och fortsatte äta sin frukost.

När de hade ätit klart var de tvungna att skynda sig för att inte komma sent till sin lektion. Som vanligt blev Neville ensam när alla tog plats och Harry såg inte åt hans håll. Han slog sig ner vid ett tomt bord och plockade fram penna och pergament. Under hela lektionen hörde han hur Harry satt och skrattade med Ron och Hermione och en gång tyckte han att han hörde sitt namn men när han vände sig om såg ingen av dem på honom.

Resten av dagen förflöt nästan likadant. Han satt ensam på lektionerna och Harry verkade ha glömt bort honom. När det äntligen var dags för middag satt han en bit bort från de andra och efter middagen skulle han till biblioteket och göra sina läxor.

De andra gryffindorarna pratade glatt med varandra. Plötsligt reser sig Ginny upp och drar med Harry ut ur matsalen. Han tittar efter dem tills de försvinner upp för entrétrappan. Det hugger till konstigt i hans bröst. Han vet att de hade en relation förra året men det gjorde slut vid terminsslutet – han hade ingen aning varför, men de hade i alla fall fortsatt varit kompisar. Han såg sig om i matsalen, mötte Ernies blick, reste sig upp, gick.

Han gick nästan omedvetet upp för entrétrappan och svängde åt vänster, höger, höger, upp för en till trappa, vänster, höger, vänster, vänster, tills han tvärstannade i början av en korridor. Där stod Harry och Ginny. Inte och pratade som man kunde förvänta sig, nej, Ginny hade sina armar hårt omlindade Harrys hals och sina läppar mot hans. Harry hade placerat sina händer på Ginnys midja.

Neville fick svårt att andas, den stor klump bildades i hans hals och tårarna steg okontrollerat upp genom hans ögon. När Harry och Ginny slet sig från varandra och Harry vände sig om och upptäckte honom, vände han sig om och sprang därifrån.

Han visste inte vart han var på väg utan sprang bara genom korridorer och upp för trappor. På fjärde våningen sprang han förbi Ernie, men stannade inte fast hufflepuffaren ropade efter honom. I en tom korridor på sjätte våningen sjönk han ihop mot en vägg och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Ernie – som hade följt efter honom – kom sakta emot honom och sjönk ner bredvid honom. Han sa ingenting men lade sin ena arm runt Nevilles skakande axlar. Neville brydde sig inte om vad det skulle bli för konsekvenser utan gjorde bara som hans instinkt sa och lutade sig mot Ernie, tryckte sig närmare, behövde känna närhet från en annan människa.

Ernie hyschade honom, drog upp han i sitt knä, torkade försiktigt tårarna som rann ned för hans ansikte och gungade honom fram och tillbaks. Han lutade sig mot hufflepuffaren, lät honom stryka honom över håret och bara väntade på att tårarna skulle sluta rinna.

När hans krampaktiga snyftningar äntligen hade tystnat efter vad som kändes som en evighet såg han upp på Ernies ansikte som oroligt såg tillbaks på honom. Utan att tänka lutade han sig sakta närmare den andres ansikte. Ernie slöt ögonen och det gjorde även han när deras läppar försiktigt möttes.

Först var kyssen försiktig – två läppar som inte hade mötts på länge som sakta lärde känna varandra igen, som när man inte har åkt skridskor på länge och i början tar man det försiktigt och försöker komma ihåg hur det var man gjorde – men snart blev den djupare. Plötsligt var Ernies tunga i hans mun och hans hand strök sakta utmed Nevilles rygg och på väg upp igen gick den innanför hans tröja och gav honom rysningar. Han drog med sin hand genom hufflepuffarnens hår. De drog sig sakta ifrån varandra, lätt rosiga om kinderna.

"Vi kan inte stanna här" viskade Ernie och kysste honom på halsen. Han stelnade till. Ville han verkligen gå längre med Ernie? Nämnda person slutade kyssa hans hals när han stelnade till och såg på honom med orolig blick.

"Sade jag någonting fel?" frågade han oroligt. Han tänkte på Harry och Ginny igen. Så fort hade Harry glömt honom och vad som hade hänt under natten. Han gjorde ett snabbt val.

"Nejdå" sade han och pussade Ernie på näsan. Den andre slappnade av igen och log. "Men du har rätt, vi kan inte stanna här". Han ställde sig upp och drog med sig Ernie upp.

"Så vart ska vi gå då?" undrade Ernie och strök honom över kinden, ner på halsen och över bröstet.

"Jag vet inte..." svarande han och svalde. "... vart vill du gå?"

Ernie såg bort, flinade, vände sig mot Neville igen, lutade sig fram och viskade: "Vad känns som att ta ett bad?"

"M-menar du prefekternas badrum?" fick han fram, helt klart lockad av tanken. Ernie bet på sin underläpp och nickade.

"Man måste ju utnyttja sina privilegier som prefekt" sade Ernie och tog ta i hans hand och de började gå mot prefekternas badrum. De hade tur och mötte ingen på vägen. Klockan var runt åtta på kvällen.

Väl inne låste Ernie dörren så ingen annan prefekt skulle kunna komma in och sjöjungfrun på väggen vaknade till liv. Hon fnittrade när hon såg dem och började tvätta sitt långa blonda hår.

De hade varit där två gånger förut under tiden de varit tillsammans och nu började Ernie sakta knäppa upp sin skjorta som om de inte hade gjort slut överhuvudtaget. Neville stod tafatt och stirrade på Ernies händer när de klättrade ner för skjortan och knäppte upp knapp för knapp. När hufflepuffaren hade fått av sig sin skjorta och dragit av sig sina skor, strumpor och byxor, gick han fram till Neville i bara kalsongerna och började sakta knäppa upp knapparna på hans skjorta också. Tillslut stod även Neville där i bara kalsongerna och Ernie gick runt i det stora badrummet och vred på massor av olika kranar så bassängen sakta fylldes med varmt vatten, väldoftande oljor och bubblor.

Ernie gick fram till honom igen och kysste honom. Neville besvarade villigt kyssen – hans hjärna hade helt stängt av nu och han gjorde bara som hans kropp sade – och började fingra på linningen till Ernies kalsonger. Ernie drog med handen längs med hans rygg och sedan ner över hans rumpa. In innanför kalsongerna. Kalsongerna åkte av, både gryffindorarens och hufflepuffarens. De avbröt kyssen, tog ett steg tillbaka, studerade varandras nakna kroppar. Ernie var hård, och han visste att han också var det.

Ernie böjde sig fram, kysste hans hals och sade lågt: "Jag gav aldrig upp hoppet om dig", och innan Neville han svara hade han blivit nerdragen i det varma vattnet. De höll om varandra, kysstes, busade, skvätte vatten på varandra.

Under en särskilt djup kyss tog Ernie tag i honom där nere och han stönade till. Ernie log och började sakta röra handen fram och tillbaka. Neville kysste honom djupt och tryckte upp honom mot bassängkanten och tog ta i Ernie också så även han stönade av njutning.

En stund senare – vad som hade känns som en evighet – låg de tysta bredvid varandra på golvet och stirrade upp på taket. Nevilles inre hade inbördeskrig. Det var längesen hade han mått så bra som nu när han låg här med Ernie, men ändå längtade han efter Harry och önskade att det hade varit han som låg där bredvid. Hans ena halva ville att han skulle gå tillbaks till Ernie och vara någorlunda lycklig och glömma Harry. Men hans andra halva ville inte leva med det "näst bästa", utan chansa på Harry.

Bredvid honom rörde Ernie på sig och placerade huvudet på hans bröstkorg och höll om honom.

"Jag gav aldrig upp hoppet om dig, Neville" sade han igen.

"Jag älskar dig inte" sade Neville lågt, blundade och föreberedde sig på en explosion. Han kände hur tyngden från Ernies huvud försvann från hans bröstkorg och öppnade försiktigt ögonen. Ernie såg ner på honom med sårad och anklagande min.

"Varför inte?" viskade han och det blänkte i hans ögon. Neville satte sig också upp.

"Jag vet inte, jag gör det bara inte..." svarade han och klarade inte av att se på hufflepuffaren när tårar steg upp genom dennes ögon. "... förlåt"

"Vad finns det att säga förlåt för?" sade Ernie och såg på honom utan att göra något för att dölja tårarna som rann ner för hans kinder. "Du älskar inte mig längre, nu älskar du... Harry" En snyftning bröt fram och Neville drog in den andre i sin famn och vaggade honom fram och tillbaks.

"Förlåt, Ernie, förlåt" viskade han mot hufflepuffarens hår om och om igen tills snyftningarna hade slutat. Men medan han satt där kom han att tänka på vad som hade hänt tidigare under kvällen, fast då hade det varit ombytta roller.

"Släpp mig Neville" sade Ernie plötsligt med oförväntat stadig röst. Men han gjorde som han sa och släppte taget. Ernie ställde sig upp och såg på honom med kall blick. Neville svalde och ställde sig också upp för att inte vara i underläge.

"Men varför gjorde vi det här då?" undrade Ernie skarpt och slog ut med handen. "Jag trodde du hade ångrat dig..."

"Förlåt..." började han patetiskt. "... jag tänkte inte. Jag var sårad och längtade efter närhet". Ernie la armarna i kors och vände sig om. "Så du utnyttjade mig?" sade han sammanbitet.

"Nej!" utbrast han, men sen tänkte han efter. Han hade faktiskt utnyttjat Ernie. "... eller jo... jag är så ledsen. Det var inte meningen att det skulle bli så här. Kan du någonsin förlåta mig?"

"Jag tror inte det..." sade Ernie lågt och vände sig mot honom igen. Tårarna hade börjat rinna igen. "Du säger att du var sårad, hur tror du det då känns för mig?". Neville stelnade till. Han hade inte alls tänkt på det.

"Jag vet inte..."

"Trodde väl inte det". Han vände sig om och gick bort och började dra på sig sina kläder. Neville följde efter. Han kunde inte låta Ernie gå innan de hade rätt ut det här.

"Förlåt Ernie! Men jag kan inte hjälpa vad jag känner" sade han desperat. Han kom fram och tog tag i Ernies arm, försökte få honom att stanna. "Hata mig inte" la han till med ynklig röst.

Ernie ryckte loss sin arm från hans grepp och vände sig om som för att gå.

"Jag hatar dig inte, det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra" erkände han med svag röst. "Men just nu vill jag inte veta av dig något mer" tillade han med skärpa. Han gick fram till dörren och slet upp den.

"Förlåt" viskade Neville igen när dörren slog igen. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder när han drog på sig sina egna kläder och han torkade irriterat bort dem. Han hade tröttnat på att gråta nu. Han ville bara få ett slut på det.

Trots att han inte kände mer för Ernie än en vän värkte det i bröstet av saknad. Ernie hade kunnat trösta honom och nu – mer än någonsin – ville han ha Harrys närhet.

Men Harry gillade inte honom, han gillade Ginny.

Plötsligt fylldes han av ett raseri så starkt att han vill ha sönder något, skrika, kasta förhäxningar runt sig, bara få utlopp för sin ilska. Han var så jävla trött på att gråta, på att förstöra allt för sig själv, på att Harry hade svikit honom. Han hade ett tag under förra natten trott att Harry hade känt något för honom, att han kunde besvara hans känslor. Men nej! När han såg Ginny och Harry kyssas hade det känns som ett slag i ansiktet.

Han skrek. Sjöjungfrun på väggen höll för öronen.

Han skulle inte ta det här något mer. Han skulle sluta gråta. Sluta tycka synd om sig själv. Sluta bry sig om vad andra tycker.

Han slet upp dörren och stormade ut i korridoren. Tavlorna viskade upprört när han gick förbi, muttrande för sig själv.

Han var inte på väg till Vid behov rummet som han först hade tänkt. Nej, han var på väg till uppehållsrummet och sin egen sovsal. Han skulle möta Harry utan att skämmas och inte visa hur ledsen han faktiskt var.

Det var fortfarande fullt med folk i uppehållsrummet när han kom dit och Harry satt i en fåtölj vid brasan och tittade upp när han kom in.

Han tittade demonstrativt bort, gick med snabba steg upp till sovsalen och ignorerade att Harry ropade efter honom.

Väl i sovsalen drog han på sig sin pyjamas, kröp ner under det varma täcket och drog för gardinerna.

När Harry kom upp låtsades han sova och när hans kärlek hade gått igen kunde han inte hålla sig utan grät sig själv till sömns.

--

Hej igen! :D Här kom fortsättningen ni alla har väntat på (förhoppningsvis x) )

Och nu är det äntligen lov! :D Har längtat så grymt mycket, för imorn åker jag till Egypten :D:D men det betyder tyvärr att jag inte kan skriva nått på lovet, så ni får nöja er med det här ;)

Men när jag kommer hem förväntar jag mig en stor hög nya kapitel från alla er som har varit hemma ;D tro inte att ni kommer undran xD

Och så kanske det inte skulle vara för mycket begärt med en liten hög reviews också (A) för då skulle jag bli supermegaglad ;D och ni får gärna komma med idéer ;) vart tycker ni jag ska ta den här fanficen? ;P

Tack på förhand och ni får ha ett underbart lov med mycket vila ;D (Och mycket skrivande!) x)


	7. Uppenbarelse

Kapitel 7_ Uppenbarelse_

Månaderna gick. Neville gick mer och mer för sig själv. Folk började undvika hans dystra gestalt. Han hade också blivit magrare för han hade nästan helt slutat äta, han hade tappat aptiten helt enkelt. Hans blick var ofta sorgsen och fäst i fjärran.

De första veckorna efter han hade sett Harry och Ginny kyssas och han och Ernie hade badat tillsammans hade varit värst. Han hade lyckats bra med att ignorera Harry och tillslut hade den Utvalda insett att han inte ville veta av honom. Men på insidan skrek och grät han av förtvivlan varje gång han såg Harrys numera likgiltiga blick. På nätterna grät han sig till sömns trots att han hade lovat sig själv att han inte skulle gråta mer, men de brännande tårarna gick inte att stoppa.

Även det hjärtslitande blickarna han fick från Ernie gjorde mer ont än vad han hade velat. Han hade hoppats på att Ernie skulle vara ett minneblott nu, men han kunde inte komma bort från det faktum att Ernie hade varit hans första riktiga kärlek, hans första kyss, hans första pojkvän, han som hade tagit hans oskuld och den första som älskat den knubbiga ensamma pojken. Han kunde helt enkelt inte glömma hur han hade sårat honom. De få gånger han tillät sig själv att slappna av kom det tillbaks och gnagde på hans samvete.

Men om han bara inte hade varit så självupptagen hade han kanske märkt att Harry och Ginny inte heller hade pratat med varandra sen dendär kvällen då de kysstes och att Ginny ignorerade Harry med samma effektivitet som han själv.

Han var vid tiden då december kom i alla sin prakt och kyla en sådan patetiskt uppenbarelse att till och med Malfoy hade slutat mobbat honom. Ingen ville veta av honom.

Slottet pyntades från topp till tå en vecka för jul och fylldes med julstämning. Neville satt i stora salen utan att dela sina klasskamraters – ja, hela skolans – glädje inför den kommande högtiden. I sin hand hade han ett brev fyllt med hans farmors snirkliga, näst intill oläsliga, handstil. Det stod att han skulle behöva stanna på Hogwarts under lovet för att hon skulle tillbringa det på St. Mungos tillsammans med hans föräldrar, som under en tid blivit sämre. Han fick en stor klump i halsen som han irriterat försökte svälja, samtidigt som han knölade ihop brevet och släppte det på hans knappt rörda frukost. Han hade tappat aptiten igen, trots att han faktiskt hade varit hungrig när han gick ner, men hans farmors besked hade trollat bort den igen.

Han som hade sett fram emot lovet. Då skulle han äntligen komma bort från Harry, hans klasskamraters dömande blickar och den instängda känslan som slottet hade börjat ge honom. Han visste att Harry, Hermione och Weasley syskonen skulle stanna på Hogwarts, ja, inte bara dem, fler elever från alla elevhem skulle stanna och han skulle aldrig få vara ensam.

Aldrig fick han vara ensam. Vart han än gick mötte han människor.

Han ville vara ensam.

Om han hade kunnat hantera en kvast skulle han kunnat flyga iväg till någon avlägsen och öde plats. Men han hade aldrig vågat sätta sig på en kvast igen efter den olyckliga händelsen på deras första flyglektion. Han rös vid blotta tanken på att sitta på en kvast.

Han suckade. Rösterna från de hundratals elever som satt och åt frukost trängde sig på honom och han kunde knappt höra sig själv tänka. Han var tvungen att ta sig därifrån, helst med värdigheten – om han nu någonsin haft en – i behåll. Han snubblade halvvägs ut ur Stora salen. Det kom några spridda applåder och hånskratt från Slytherins bord. Illröd i ansiktet fortsatte han och smet ut genom entréporten. Han behövde frisk luft. Precis innan han gick ut kastade han en blick bakåt och såg en smal flicka med smutsblont hår och rädisor i öronen stå högst upp på entrétrappen och en svarthårig ung man med glasögon på näsan komma ut från Stora salen. Den unga mannen såg sig sökande omkring, flickan på trappavsatsen höjde handen i en hälsning. Om den var till honom eller den svart håriga gryffindoraren visste han inte och han tänkte inte stanna för att ta reda på det.

Den tunga porten slog igen bakom honom.

Trots att det bara var en vecka kvar till jul hade den inte kommit någon snö. Landskapet runt honom var dystert kargt och grått. Sjön låg där som en pöl med smält silver och han styrde sina steg mot den. Han tyckte att han hörde porten slå igen bakom honom, men brydde sig inte om att se efter vem det var som gick ut. Det var ju ändå knappast någon som sökte honom. Det var det aldrig.

Därför blev han väldigt förvånad när han hörde sitt namn ropas.

Han vände sig om och såg Luna komma springande efter honom med det smutsblonda håret flygande efter sig och rädisörhängena studsande på halsen. Tillsammans med de utstående ögonen såg hon smått galen ut.

"Hej Luna" sade han stillsamt när hon stannade flåsande framför honom.

"Vänta lite" flåsade hon fram och höll upp en hand. Han flinade lite svagt.

Tillslut verkade hon få tillbaks sin normala andning och log mot honom. De fortsatte ner mot sjön under tystnad.

"Hur är det Neville?" frågade Luna när det stannade vid sjökanten. Han ryckte till. Hans tankar hade återigen svävat iväg mot förbjudna områden.

"Det är bra" svarade han långsamt, utan att se på henne.

"Sluta ljug för mig" sade hon och en liten skärpa smög sig in i hennes annars så drömmande röst. Han fick en känsla av att de har haft det är samtalet tidigare. "Jag ser att du inte mår bra"

"Varför frågade du då?" sade han bittert.

"Jag ville ge dig en chans att ta upp det själv" sade hon och han kände att hon stirrade på honom, men han tittade lika envist bort. "Se på mig Neville".

Han tittade motvilligt dit.

"Du måste äta mer" sade hon rakt på sak. "Du ser hemsk ut"

"Tack för den" muttrade han.

"Jag är allvarlig Neville, du ser sjuk ut, du måste börja äta mer" hon såg orolig ut.

"Mm, visst". Han ville inte höra att han gjorde fel och såg bort igen.

"Lyssnar du på mig?" frågade hon.

"Jag lyssnar".

"Du vet att jag bara är orolig för dig och vill ditt bästa". Hon tog tag i hans hand. Han stirrade förvånat på deras sammankopplade händer, Luna brukar inte vara den som är så mycket för närkontakt och han förstod plötsligt hur seriös hon var.

"Jag vet Luna" sade han tyst, "Jag uppskattar det verkligen"

"Jag vill ha samma gamla Neville tillbaks"

"Jag kan försöka, men det är svårt när man har fått sitt hjärta krossat" Luna tryckte lätt hans hand som en uppmuntran för att han skulle fortsätta. "Jag har inte riktigt kunnat tänka ordentligt sen... sen jag såg Harry och Ginny kyssas" avslutade han i en viskning som nästan försvann i en plötslig vindpust.

"Du menar när du såg Ginny kyssa Harry?"

"Nä, jag såg hur Harry besvarade kyssen, hur han hade lagt sina händer på hennes midja"

"Nej, Neville" sade Luna milt. "Det var Ginny som kysste Harry, han ville inte, han försökte trycka bort henne, hade du bara kommit lite senare hade du sett Harry putta bort Ginny och tala om för henne att han inte kunde besvara hennes känslor"

Han stirrade med öppen mun på henne som om hon precis hade talat om för henne att Voldemort gillade att dansa cha cha iförd rosa strumpbyxor och puffkjol.

"Om du inte hade gått runt och tyckt så himla synd om dig själv hade du märkt att Ginny har ignorerat Harry precis som du och att hela skolan har pratat om hur Harry Potter har nobbat Ginny Weasley" fortsatte hon utan att bry sig om hans förvånade min. "Dessutom berättade han att hans känslor tillhörde någon alla, så det har gått vilda spekulationer på skolan om vem som är Harry Potters hemliga kärlek"

Nevilles humör sjönk plötsligt igen efter sakta ha stigit uppåt efter det lyckliga beskedet om att Harry när allt kom omkring inte gillade Ginny. Harry var kär i någon annan.

Han släppte Lunas hand och vände sig bort med armarna runt sig själv, plötsligt frös han.

"Så Harry har en hemlig kärlek?" sade han dystert, mest till sig själv faktiskt. Men självklart svarade Luna ändå.

"Ja"

"Tack för att du berättade" mumlade han och stirrade ner i backen. "Då är det väl bara att inse att jag inte har någon chans alls på Harry..."

Luna vände förvånat huvudet mot honom. "Va? Vad menar du med det?"

"Ja, Harry är ju kär i någon annan... men det är väl bara att inse att jag måste ha varit dum i huvudet som trodde att mänsklighetens räddare skulle gilla mig... jag som är så ful och klumpig... och knubbig... och tråkig..." Då slog Luna till honom, en riktig örfil.

Han ryggade förskräckt undan.

"Har du inte lyssnat alls på vad jag har sagt till dig?" sade hon argt, på ett sätt som inte alls var likt den vanliga Luna han kände. "Du... han... Harry... kär... lyssnat... ful? ... hmrf...!" Luna var så arg så hon knappt kunde få fram en fullständig mening utan stod och muttrade argt för sig själv.

"Ska jag kanske ta över Luna?" frågade en mild röst bakom dem. Han stelnade till när han hörde den allt för bekanta rösten som tillhörde ingen mindre än Harry Potter. Luna gav honom en sista blick innan hon gick iväg mot skolan, fortfarande muttrandes.

Neville kände hur små svettdroppar började tränga fram i nacken när Harry ställde sig bredvid honom och stirrade ut mot sjön. I handen hade han sin osynlighets mantel.

"H...hur länge har du stått där?" stammade Neville fram efter en stunds – enligt honom – obehaglig tystnad.

"Tillräckligt länge" svarade Harry kort, sedan vände han sig mot honom. "'Mänsklighetens räddare'? Är inte det att ta i lite väl mycket?" Han log.

Neville log inte. Han kunde inte. Hans hjärna hade helt stängt av på grund av Harrys blotta närvaro. Men han skakade på huvudet. Harry log bredare. Han slutade skaka på huvudet.

"Jag har aldrig sett Luna sådär arg" sade Harry efter ett tag.

"Inte jag heller" mumlade han. Han kände sig torr i munnen och hade svårt att få fram orden.

De blev tysta igen. Det enda som hördes var vindens svaga viskningar. Tillslut vände sig Harry om och tog tag i hans axlar så de stod ansikte mot ansikte. Innan han ens hann reagera hade Harry låst fast hans blick med sina klara gröna ögon och han hade ingen chans att vända bort blicken. Han blev helt trollbunden.

"Neville..." började Harry, han gjorde en paus, det såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga eller vart han skulle börja "... jag kom inte hit för att kallprata bara. Jag hade faktiskt något viktigt att säga..." han avbröt sig igen. Neville sa ingenting.

"Ja, det var meningen att Luna skulle förklara hur det låg till och så – men jag tror inte hon fick fram det riktigt..." Neville skakade lite tveksamt på huvudet. Harry log svagt. "... så jag måste väl säga det själv... det är väl egentligen det bästa... men... ja, jag brukar inte göra sånt här... hm, ja... det är så att..." han svalde "... jag gillar dig Neville"

Neville stirrade chockat på den svarthårigt gryffindoraren. Det kändes som om benen skulle vika sig under honom.

"Men...men..." började han.

"Men varför har jag inte sagt något tidigare?" avbröt Harry honom. "Jag vet inte, det var dumt gjort av mig. Jag har sett hur du har lidigt, och det har plågat mig, men du stötte bort mig – precis som du gjorde med alla andra. Och det tog också ett tag – efter den där kvällen ner i köket – för mig att reda ut mina känslor. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle känna, det gick runt i huvudet på mig. Din kyss hade väckt något inom mig... och..." han avbröt sig plötsligt och såg på Neville. "Kan du någonsin förlåta mig för allt dumt jag har gjort?" sade han med plågad min.

Neville stod förstummad. Han kunde inte förstå vad Harry berättade för honom. Plötsligt började de alltid återkommande tårarna att rinna ner för han kinder och han nickade.

Men Harry såg bara förskräckt ut.

"Ånej, jag sa väl ingenting dumt?" utbrast han och flyttade sina händer från hans axlar till hans kinder.

Neville skakade på huvudet och började le. Då började Harry också le.

"Vill du fortfarande ha mig efter allt jag har gjort mot dig?" frågade han. Neville – som fortfarande inte kunde få fram ett ljud – nickade bara lyckligt. Äntligen. Hans helvete hade plötsligt vänds till ett paradis.

Harry drog in honom i en kram och lutade sin panna mot hans och såg in i hans ögon.

"Jag trodde jag hade förstört mina chanser för alltid när jag äntligen insåg vad du betydde för mig" sade Harry tyst.

"Vad du än gjorde skulle jag aldrig kunna tycka illa om dig, Harry" sade Neville då hans tunghäfta släppte.

Deras läppar möttes i en efterlängtad kyss. Och för tillfället existerade bara dem.

Hehe... ja... ursäkta för att det har tagit så lång tid att få ut det här kapitlet. Finns det fortfarande någon där ute som vill läsa? Ellr har alla tröttnat på mig? x) Hoppas jag verkligen inte! :O

Ja, vet att jag i princip lovade att jag skulle lägga ut så fort jag kom hem från Egypten – vilket var si så där 3 månader sen (hade för övrigt jättekul där :D) – men nu är det så här (bered er på en mängd ursäkter) att jag har haft väldigt mycket att göra dom senaste veckorna, ska inte räkna upp allt men här är några exempel: massor av skolarbete – långa uppsatser o prov, Högvakt i Sthlm (spelar saxofon i Flygvapnets Hemvärns Musikkår Gävle ;P om det var nån som ville veta), konsert med musikkåren, soaré med skolföreningen som jag är med i – för er som inte vet vad en soaré är kan jag upplysa er om att det är en teaterföreställning, och vi skriver manus, sätter ljud/ljus, gör dansnummer, målar kulisser och spelar alla roller helt själva :D skitkul :D

Menmen, jag borde väl oxå ha haft lite fritid och tid för er, men nu är det så här att jag har blivit beroende av en sak... jag är inte stolt över det... men jag är beroende av spelet Röj! Det går inte att sluta, spelar hela tiden och sen har bara tiden försvunnit! Någon som har något tips om hur jag få bort det här beroendet? :)

Tillbaks till storyn. Gillade ni den eller inte? Skicka en review vilket som :D o jag har funderat, skulle det här kunna vara ett slut, the end? Eller vill ni att jag ska skriva vidare för att se hur det går för Neville och Harry i deras förhållande? :P Ert val ;)

Kram till alla underbara människor som läser! :D3


	8. Allt han någonsin önskat sig

**Wow... ett nytt kapitel... jag... lyckades. **

Kapitel 8 _Allt han någonsin önskat sig_

Neville svävade fram genom korridorerna. Om han inte hade varit tondöv skulle han sjunga högt av glädje. Harry var äntligen hans! Han ville ställa sig högst upp i astronomitornet och ropa ut det över världen, alla skulle veta att den Utvalde var hans och bara hans. Han ville kasta det i ansiktet på alla tjejer som klängde efter HANS Harry.

Men efter den där underbara kyssen nere vid sjön hade de bestämt att hålla förhållandet hemligt, så han kunde inte säga det till någon, fast bara att han visste att Harry var hans gjorde honom knäsvag. Luna visste förstås också men hon skulle inte säga nått.

Inte ens åsynen av Snapes dystra uppenbarelse kunde sänka hans humör, inte ens när Snape påpekade att han såg ut som en större idiot än han brukade när han gick omkring och log som en dåre hela tiden. Då gav han bara Snape ett ännu större leende och svävade vidare genom korridorerna.

Det var första dagen på jullovet och han var på väg till Vid behov-rummet för att möta Harry. Under frukosten den morgonen hade Harry gett honom en lapp när ingen såg där det stod att han vill att de skulle ses i Vid behov-rummet kl 6 den kvällen _innan_ middagen. Neville hade blivit överlycklig och resten av dagen tycktes släpa sig fram ungefär lika fort som en dubbeltimme i Trollkonsthistoria. När klockan äntligen hade börjat närma sig sex* och de andra gick ner för att äta middag ursäktade han sig med att han inte var hungrig, och så fort han var säker på att de verkligen hade gått hade han smitit iväg mot Vid behov-rummet.

Han undrade vad Harry hade i kickaren när han svängde in i Barnabas den barnsligas korridor på sjunde våningen eftersom han inte hade sett till den svarthåriga gryffindoraren på några timmar, men han hoppades att det ingick mat och han mage kurrade medhållande.

När han stannade framför väggen som han visste att Vid behov-rummet gömde sig bakom kom han på att han inte hade någon aning om vad han skulle tänka för att få komma in. Han så på sitt armbandsur – den var en minut i sex. Han stirrade ingående på sin klocka som om den skulle kunna ge honom ett svar på vad Harry planerade. I samma sekund som klockan blev sex uppenbarades en dörr framför honom. Han väntade på att Harry skulle öppna dörren och släppa in honom, men ingenting hände. Han tog försiktigt ett steg mot dörren och la handen på handtaget, fortfarande var det ingen som öppnade, så han tog ett djupt andetag och sköt upp dörren.

Rummet innanför var ganska litet, och väggarna var täckta av röda tjocka gardiner som gav intrycket av att man stod inne i ett tält. Istället för en öppen brasa, stod det ett fyrfat i ena hörnet. Men det som drog Nevilles blick till sig var bordet som stod mitt i rummet och som var dukat för två med levande ljus svävade över precis som i stora salen.

Plötsligt öppnades en dörr i andra änden av rummet som han inte hade lagt märke till och Harry kom ut. Och Neville häpnade.

Harry hade på sig svarta jeans och en vit skjorta som han inte hade knäppt ända upp och kavlat upp ärmarna på. Hans svarta hår stod rakt upp precis som vanligt och de gröna ögonen lyste förväntansfullt bakom de runda glasögonen.

Neville bara stirrade. Det var omöjligt att den här perfekta varelsen var hans, helt omöjligt. Det måste vara en dröm, snart skulle ha vakna, vakna och upptäcka att den unga mannen som sov i sängen bredvid inte alls var hans.

"Hej" sa den perfekta varelsen och log. Neville gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Jag drömmer" mumlade han.

"Vad sa du?" sa Harry och gick fram till honom.

"Inget" sa han och försökte att undvika att drunkna i de omöjligt gröna ögonen.

"Bra, då avbryter jag inget om jag gör så här". Harrys läppar slöt sig om hans och förvandlade hans hjärna till mos. Neville tog tag i Harrys axlar och drog honom närmare sig och Harry la sina armar om hans midja.

Men Harry drog sig självklart undan alldeles för tidigt.

"Så, jag hade faktiskt planerat en liten överraskning till dig" log Harry och tog tag i hans hand och drog honom med till bordet.

"Varför?" frågade Neville och slog sig ner på en av stolarna.

"För att du kunde förlåta mig trots att jag är en stor skitstövel" sa Harry och slog sig ner mittemot honom.

"Du är ingen skitstövel" protesterade Neville.

"Jo, det är jag visst det" log Harry och höll upp handen när Neville var på väg att protestera igen. "Men nu ska vi inte tänka på det". Han klappade med händerna två gånger och plötsligt var det mat på deras tallrikar. "Jag hoppas du är hungrig" tillade han och log blygt.

"Åh, du anar inte" utbrast Neville och det vattnades i munnen på honom när han såg maten. De började äta under tystnad. Neville vågade inte riktigt titta på Harry. Det här var första gången de var ensamma tillsammans sen den där dagen vid sjön för ungefär en vecka sen. Och varje gång han tittade upp från sin tallrik möttes han var Harrys genomträngande gröna blick.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade Harry och bröt tystnade. Han gjorde en gest mot rummet.

"Det är mysigt" svarade Neville och såg sig om. Hans blick fångade dörren och han undrade vad som fanns där bakom. "Vad finns bakom dörren?"

Harry vände på sig så han också såg dörren. När han vände sig tillbaks mot Neville hade han ett leende på läpparna som Neville inte riktigt kunde tyda.

"En till överraskning" sa den svarthåriga och log det mystiska leendet igen.

"Vadå?" frågade Neville ivrigt och lutade sig fram över bordet.

"Om jag säger det nu, blir det ju ingen överraskning" skrattade Harry. "Du får helt enkelt vänta och se"

"Men jag vill inte vänta" sa Neville och han hörde att han lät som en tjurig treåring. Harry skrattade igen.

"Den som väntar på någon gott väntar aldrig för länge" flinade Harry. "På tal om gott" tillade han när han såg att Neville öppnade munnen för att protestera. "Vill du ha dessert?"

"Jo, det vill jag väl" sa Neville och flinade åt Harrys uppenbara försök att byta samtalsämne. "Men jag vill också se vad som finns bakom dörren"

"Dessert först" sa Harry och suckade åt hans försök att byta samtalsämne inte fungerade. Han klappade med händerna och matresterna ersattes med kladdkaka med grädde.

"Det ser jättegott ut" sa Neville tog en sked och stoppade i munnen. "Och smakar jättegott också" tillade han.

"Bra att du gillade det" sa Harry och tog en sked kladdkaka han också.

"Hur har du fixat allt det här?" frågade Neville och viftade lite med en sked kladdkaka innan han stoppade den i munnen.

"Jag har mina kontakter nere i köket" svarade Harry och blinkade.

"Dobby?" gissa han. Harry nickade och puttade sedan upp sina glasögon som hade glidit ner på hans näsa. De fortsatte äta under tystnad.

Neville blev klar med sin efterrätt långt före Harry, men han hade inget emot att sitta och titta på när Harry åt. Han följde hans rörelser, från hur han tog upp en bit kladdkaka på skeden, doppade den i lite grädde, förde den långsamt upp den perfekta munnen, hur han slickade skeden för att få upp minsta smula kladdkaka, och sedan slickade sig runt munnen för att få bort kladdet. Men tillslut var han ändå klar och sköt ifrån sig tallriken.

Harry lyfte blicken och såg på Neville. Han hade fortfarande lite choklad i ena mungipan. Neville flinade när han såg det.

"Är du klar?" frågade Harry, och rynkade ögonbryna när han såg att Neville flinade åt honom. "Vad är det som är så roligt?"

"Ja, är klar sen länge, men det är uppenbarligen inte du" sa han och log.

"Vad menar du?" frågade mannen med choklad i mungipan och såg ner på sin tallrik som om han hade glömt något.

"Du har choklad i mungipan" upplyste han den förvirrade mannen mittemot sig.

"Åh" sa Harry och sträckte sig efter sin servett.

"Vänta" sa han och tog tag i Harrys hand när han sträckte ut den över bordet. "Låt mig göra det". Han log.

Sen ställde han sig upp, gick runt bordet och kysste Harry.

"Borta" sa Neville när de slutligen slet sig ifrån varandra. Harry skrattade och drog ner honom i sitt knä och kysste honom igen.

"Så – inte för jag har något emot att sitta här" sa han och han hade verkligen inget emot att sitta här i Harrys varma famn, han skulle kunna sitta här i en evighet. "Men jag har för mig att du hade en överrakning till mig". Han kunde inte låta bli att le stort. Han hade alltid älskat överrakningar.

Harry skrattade åt hans iver.

"Är du säker på att du vill ha den nu?" frågade den svarthåriga mannen retsamt och började kyssa honom på halsen.

"Ja... eller det behövs inte... inte nu... åh..." mumlade han och försökte få igång sin hjärna igen som hade lagt av medan Harrys kyssar klättrade längre upp för hans hals. Nu hade kyssarna nått hans käke och hans hjärna var bortom all räddning. Han kände hur Harry log mot hans kind och sen mot hans läppar. Kyssen blev djupare.

Tillslut var han tvungen att dra sig ifrån Harrys mjuka läppar för att flämta efter andan. Harry var lite röd om kinderna och flämtade han också.

"Jag tror det är dags för överraskningen nu" log han. Neville ställde sig förväntansfullt upp och det var nära att han började hoppa upp och ner av förväntan. Harry tog tag i hans hand och drog med honom bort till dörren, men han stannade framför istället för att gå in. Plötsligt verkade han lite nervös.

"Blunda" bad han och Neville slöt lydigt ögonen. Han hörde hur dörren öppnades och han blev indragen i det andra rummet.

"Nu kan du titta" viskade Harry i hans öra. Han öppnade ögonen.

Även det här rummet var klätt i tunga röda gardiner. Men det dominerades av en stor säng som såg ut som en förstoring av en av sängarna i deras sovsal.

Nevilles fortfarande långsamma hjärna hann knappt förstå varför det stod en säng i det här rummet, innan Harry började kyssa honom igen. Och han besvarade villigt kyssen när han insåg att alla hans drömmar skulle slå in.

Han började gå mot sängen utan att avbryta kyssen, så Harry var tvungen att gå baklänges. När de slog i sängen satte sig den svarthåriga mannen sig ner och såg upp på honom, han var fortfarande röd om kinderna och håret var rufsigare en vanligt, men Neville tyckte att han aldrig hade sett något så vackert. Han böjde sig ner för att kyssa den perfekta varelsen som satt på sängkanten, och den perfekta varelsen tog tag i hans axlar och drog ner honom i sängen bredvid sig.

Han körde in händerna i Harrys becksvarta hår och tryckte sig närmare, han kunde inte komma nära nog. Irriterande nog var det fortfarande två tygstycken som skiljde dem åt.

Han flyttade sina händer från Harrys hår och lät dem glida ner för den andres ansikte, men ett par glasögon hindrade honom. Han drog bort sina läppar från Harrys och såg på hans ansikte. Glasögonen satt på sned, men ögonen bakom dem fullkomligt lyste. Han lyfte händerna och lyfte försiktigt av honom dem och Harry protesterade inte. Han la dem försiktigt på nattduksbordet bakom sig och strök sedan Harry över kinden innan han kysste honom igen. Hans händer fortsatte sin vandring tills den nådde kanten på en av de dumma tygstyckena, och han började varligt knäppa upp Harrys skjorta, och när han fick upp sista knappen drog han en hand över hans mage. Han blev så överväldigad av Harrys mage att han var tvungen att slita sig från hans underbara läppar för att kolla att det han kände verkligen stämde. Visst, han visste att Harry var vältränad, men inte _så_ vältränad. Vid Merlin, han hade överkropp som en grekisk gud!

Neville formade ett tyst "wow" med munnen och strök med båda händerna över den perfekta överkroppen. Harry rodnade, men började knäppa upp hans skjorta också.

Plötsligt blev han förlägen, han var inte på långa vägar lika snygg som Harry.

Men när hans skjorta också hade åkt av och Harry rörde vid honom glömde han bort att vara förlägen och började kyssa honom igen.

Det var varmt i rummet och Harry var överallt, hans händer rörde vid Neville på ett sätt som han aldrig hade känt förut. Neville rörde sina händer ner mot den andres byxor och knäppte långsamt upp dem med darrande händer. Han hade gjorde det här förut, men av någon anledning kände han sig som en nybörjare med Harry. Men tillslut fick han i alla fall av byxorna.

Han strök med händerna ner över den svarthåriga mannens överkropp och tog ta i hans höfter. Plötsligt stelnade Harry till. Neville såg förvånat upp från Harrys nyckelben som han höll på att kyssa.

"Jag... jag kan inte" viskade Harry och flyttade sig bort från Neville. "Jag trodde jag var redo men... men det är jag inte".

Neville bara stirrade på honom som om han såg honom för första gången.

Harry ställde sig upp och plockade upp sina kläder som låg utspridda på golvet.

"Jag är ledsen Neville, men jag kan inte" sa han och såg sorgset på honom. Han rörde fortfarande inte en min, bara stirrade tomt framför sig. Det här måste vara en mardröm.

Hans perfekta dröm började klä på sig och Neville kunde bara se på när han drog på sig byxorna och knäppte skjortan. Sen gick han fram till Neville som fortfarande satt som fastfrusen i sängen.

"Förlåt..." sa han och öppnade munnen som om han ville säga nått mer, men stängde den igen. Istället lutade han sig fram och gav honom en puss på pannan och strök honom över kinden, sen var han borta.

Neville kunde inte röra sig. Allt hade gått så fort. I ena stunden var allt perfekt, och i nästa klädde Harry på sig och försvann genom dörren.

Han visste att det hade varit för bra för att vara sant!

Nu började tårarna sakta rinna. Han torkade irriterat bort dem och kollade på klockan – den var redan nio. Vart hade tiden tagit vägen? Och vart hade Harry tagit vägen?

En stund senare låg han under täcket och kramade en kudde. Just nu hatade han sig själv. Han ville bara somna och glömma allt, men han skulle säkert bara drömma en mardrömma.

Han skrattade torrt. Ingen mardröm kunde vara värre en det som nyss hade hänt.

Men tillslut somnade han ändå.

När han vaknade nästa morgon kände han direkt att det var något som saknades. Sen kom han ihåg vad som hade hänt igår. Det var inte så här han hade planerat att den här morgonen skulle bli. Den här morgonen skulle bli den första av många då han skulle vakna i Harrys famn.

Istället låg han och kramade en jävla kudde. Men han drog den närmare sig och kramade den hårdare.

"Om du kramar hårdare kommer du ta livet av den stackars kudden" sa plötsligt en allt för välkänd röst tyst.

"Harry" viskade han utan att vända på sig.

"Ja" sa Harry tungt, "Kan du någonsin förlåta mig för att jag stack igår? Fast egentligen borde du inte förlåta mig... då borde ge mig en smäll och säga att du aldrig vill se mig igen, det skulle jag förtjäna, jag förtjänar inte din förlåtelse, men jag var tvungen att fråga"

Neville sa ingenting. Det här kan omöjligt hända. Han sov fortfarande.

"Jag förstår att du inte vill prata med mig, än mindre se på mig" sa Harry sorgset. "Jag ska gå nu... förlåt igen"

Han hörde hur Harry ställde sig upp. Men han ville inte att Harry skulle gå, även om det bara var en dröm måste Harry stanna.

"Gå inte" sa han svagt. Men det var tillräckligt. Harry kom och satte sig på sängkanten, så de hade ryggarna emot varandra. "Varför?" frågade han efter en stunds tystnad.

Harry suckade.

"Det är så fånigt, jag ångrar faktiskt att jag gick..." började han tyst, men ändå tillräckligt högt för att Neville skulle höra. "... men det är så att... att jag aldrig har gjort någon liknande förut, inte med någon, det skulle ha blivit första gången för mig och jag blev rädd" avslutade han ännu tystare.

Neville vände sig om så han såg på Harrys rygg.

"Vi kunde ha väntat" sa han lika tyst, "Om du bara hade sagt något"

"Jag vet... förlåt". Harry vände äntligen på sig och han såg in i de gröna ögonen och möttes av den smärta som han kände. Utan att tänka satte han sig upp och la armarna runt den grönögda och drog in honom i en kram. Harry lutade huvudet mot hans axel och gav honom en lätt puss på halsen. Han rös till av välbehag.

"Vad fick dig att komma tillbaks?" frågade han utan att släppa taget om Harry, rädd att han skulle försvinna igen om han gjorde det.

Till hans förvåning började Harry skratta.

"Jag träffade Luna när jag var på väg ner till frukosten och hon undrade varför jag inte var med dig – hon visste vad jag hade planerat – och jag berättade vad som hade hänt, och Merlin, jag trodde hon skulle slå mig" Harry skrattade igen. "Hon tvingade mig att gå tillbaks och be om ursäkt"

"Påminn mig att jag måste tacka Luna någon gång" sa Neville och strök Harry över håret.

"Så... jag måste erkänna att jag är lite avundsjuk på den där kudden" sa Harry och Neville kände hur han log mot hans hals. "Den såg ut att ha det väldigt mysigt"

"Du får gärna ta dess plats" log Neville, "Jag tyckte den inte gav så bra respons på mina kramar"

"Det kanske jag kan göra bättre" sa Harry och kramade honom hårdare för att understryka sina ord innan han drog sig undan. Han började klä av sig och tillslut stod av där i bara kalsongerna precis som igår kväll. Sen kröp han ner under täcket bredvid Neville och la sig tillrätta i hans famn.

Äntligen var morgonen som den skulle vara.

**Ursäkta för att jag är så extremt långsam på att uppdatera... Men jag hoppas ni gillade det ;) Skicka en review iaf, även om ni tyckte det var jättedåligt x) **


End file.
